Broken Hearts and Last Goodbyes
by Chantiix3
Summary: A Niley Story. ADULT THEMES! Drama, Hurt and Love. REVIEW! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Miley sat spacing out as her teacher droned on. It was her final year of high school, only a month remained, and she couldn't be happier to get out of the place. She had always been quiet, so she didn't really make friends easily, but more than that, she hated everyone in that God-forsaken hell hole.

Today was worse than usual, too. She had a lot on her mind, and couldn't even remotely pay attention to what was being taught. Her mother had just gotten a new boyfriend, Carl, and the guy was a total asshole, to put it lightly. She couldn't even be in the house with him without him screaming at her, and worst of all, her mother appreciated it. She thought he was a Godsend, and constantly thanked him for giving her daughter the much needed discipline she deserved. She thought the guy should win the fucking father of the year award or something.

Miley had been spending more and more time away from home, either with her boyfriend or just out walking somewhere, usually the park. The bell rang. Miley sighed, she just wanted to go home and fall into bed. She hadn't gotten much sleep the past week, and was dreadfully tired, but she knew Carl would be there. Oh well, she thought as she sat up and followed the heard of students out of the classroom, she would just go over to pool hall and see if Mike was around.

Miley didn't have a car, so she pretty much walked wherever she went, or took the bus. She used to have one, but the piece of shit broke down practically the week after she got it, and rather than waste money trying to fix it, she just threw the whole thing away. Well that's what she said, what she actually did was push it back into the woods behind her house and made a sort of secret fort out of it.

"Hey babe, my good luck charm has finally arrived," Mike shouted to her as she walked into the smoky bar. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and held a pool stick in his hands. He was older than Miley, about twenty-five. He wasn't particularly good looking, but she thought his scraggly hair and constant twelve o'clock shadow were sexy, not to mention the dangerous air he had about him. The other man he was playing with was a little bit older, bald, and gave her a lecherous grin as she walked in.

Miley glared at him in disgust and nodded at Mike before she went to sit by Hobbs and Joe at a little beer covered table. Miley knew before she even sat down that Joe was stoned, there had never been one occasion in the short time since she had known him that he wasn't stoned. Mike sauntered over to her table, setting a beer down in front of her, and taking the cigarette out of his mouth and placing it between her lips, "Hey babe, lend me some money. I just need a little so I can win back what I lost."

Miley had only been dating Mike for a week and a half, but she had known him for a while longer, only casually, though, they hadn't really been friends. "I don't have any on me," she lied. Miley hardly ever had money, and she wasn't willing to give it to Mike so he could lose it to the bald guy. She blew out a stream of smoke at Mike's departing back, "Fucking stingy bitch," she heard him murmur as he walked away. Miley briefly contemplated breaking up with him, but then forgot about the insult, instead thinking about what had been on her mind since she had started dating him: sleeping with him.

Miley was a virgin, and not because she was saving herself because of some preteen notion of prince charming or anything, she just hadn't gotten around to it yet. So when she started dating Mike, she already knew that he would be her first. She basically just wanted to get it over with, her first time, and Mike was hot and older. The only question that remained was when. Mike was constantly trying to get in her pants, but Miley kept putting it off, thinking she would do it tomorrow. But she knew she couldn't put if off forever, though. Tonight, she decided in her mind, finishing her drink in one final swallow. "Hey Hobbs, get me another beer will you?" she asked sweetly to the man sitting beside her. She didn't want get drunk, only a pleasant buzz. He grunted and got up to get her another beer. She had known Hobbs and Joe for as long as she had known Mike, and though he called them his friends, they were more of like his sidekicks. They always did whatever he said, and Miley soon discovered by the fact that she was Mike's girlfriend; they would basically do what she said too.

She finished her second beer and could already feel a bit of a buzz, and she decided to just have one more. "Shit!" she heard Mike exclaim, throwing the pool stick on the ground, "Fuck!" "To bad for you," the man said, towering over Mike, "Pay up." "Okay, here's the thing," Mike said nervously, backing up until he hit the edge of the pool table. "The thing? The thing?" the man's voice was rising, "There is no thing, you little fucker. I want my money."

Two men who had been sitting at a table by the juke box seemed to notice what was going on, and they stood up to stand next to their friend. All three men were covered in muscles, and looked particularly dangerous. Mike knew he didn't have a chance against them, especially since all he had to back him up were the scrawny Hobbs and Joe. Mike was sweating bullets now. "Maybe we can work something out?" he suggested desperately.

The man seemed to be about to quickly deny any compromise, when he gave a quick glance over at Miley. She was too drunk to really read any meaning in that, and was only upset when their voices grew to low for her to hear what was going on. Then for some reason, the men all of a sudden left, walking out the back of the bar. "What happened?" Miley asked curiously when Mike walked over to her. He smiled nervously. "Nothing. We worked something out." She nodded drunkenly, "Let's go," she told him. "Wait," Mike said suddenly, "Come with me, I have something to show you." "What?"

"Just come with me," Mike insisted, pulling her arm toward the back of the bar. Miley stumbled after him drunkenly. "I don't think we are supposed to be back here," She protested as he opened a back room. "Just get in," he said shoving her inside. "What's going on?" she asked, even as the lights turned on and she recognized the three men Mike had been arguing with just minutes before. "What's going on?" She asked again, panic in her voice as she tried to go for the door, but Mike blocked her way. "Listen Miley, I didn't have a choice. They were going to beat me up," he said. "What are you talking about, I want to leave," she yelled trying to shove past him.

"If you love me you'll do this," Mike said blocking her way, covering a hand over her mouth when she would have screamed, "All you have to do is give them blow jobs, it's not like you have to fuck them or anything." Miley felt her heart racing, and she probably would have collapsed if Mike weren't holding her up, how could he do this to her? Just then there was a loud pounding on the door. "Get out of here," Mike shouted, but it didn't stop. He shoved her back to one of the men, who held her immobile with one arm and kept his hand pressed tightly over her mouth with the other. "What?" Mike asked as he opened the door just a crack. The man on the other side, however, shoved it open all the way.

Miley recognized him right away, Nick, one of the meat heads that went to her school. He was tall and brunette, so handsome he was almost pretty. He was on the swim team, and his body had a lean muscular look. Nick seamed to asses the situation for a moment, then he relaxed and leaned against the door frame. "So how much does he owe you?" he asked casually to the man holding Miley. "What's it to you?" the big man asked Nick threateningly, and if Nick was at all apprehensive about the situation, he sure as hell didn't show it.

"I might be willing to make a deal," Nick pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, opening it up, "How much does he owe you?" "Three hundred bucks." "Well, here's three fifty," he pulled the bills out of his wallet, handing them out to the man. One of his partners took it, counting the bills quickly. "Now why would you give me three hundred and fifty dollars to pay of some other guy's debt?" the man holding Miley asked suspiciously.

"Maybe I want her for myself," Nick said nodding to the girl in his arms. The man let out a laugh and tossed her over to him, she fell into his arms like a little doll. She didn't like the way the men were tossing her around like some toy. "You got yourself a deal, kid," he said walking out of the back room still laughing, followed by his companions. When they were gone, Mike turned to her. "Miley-" he started to say, in a coaxing voice, like she would actually forgive him. Nick cut him off, though.

"Now listen up," he growled, "I bought her fair and square, so I don't want to see you coming anywhere near her again. You go it?" Mike seemed a little taken back, but nodded his head in compliance. Nick gave him a look of contempt before leading Miley out of the bar. She turned to him once they were in the parking lot, not really knowing what to say. "Thanks," she eventually spurt out. She felt guilty for all those times she had thought of him as a meat head, he had just saved her.

"Don't thank me," Nick said leading her over to his car, "I meant what I said. I bought you because I want you for myself." "What?" Miley squeaked out in a little voice. "You heard me, now get in the car," he opened the door for her, waiting for her to do as she was told. Miley backed off, shaking her head. What did he mean he wanted her for himself?

Nick sighed and grabbed her by the arm, firmly but not enough to hurt, and shoved her onto the seat. It had been a long day, and Miley was emotionally and physically exhausted, and she let him put her in the car despite her wariness. Nick ran to the other side and started the ignition. "You're not drunk are you?" he asked as she leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, "I mean, you're not going to throw up or anything like that?" Miley shook her head, but didn't open her eyes. Her arms hung limply at her sides, and she felt herself drifting off to blissful sleep.

Someone was shaking her, trying to take her away take her from her warm cocoon into the cold air. Miley fought against the intruder, but he eventually won and she was awake.

"Where am I?" she asked, still in the dregs of sleep. "I got a room," Nick said as he pulled her pliant body out of the car and slammed the door. Over his shoulder, she could see the blinking sign of a run down motel. "I want to go home," she said, trying to turn around and open the car door again. "No you don't," Nick answered as he picked her up and carried her the few feet from their parking spot to a room. He set her down while he put the key in the handle and turned on the light, illuminating one king size bed, dirty carpet, and an old T.V. He pushed her inside.

Miley went and laid down on the bed, maybe if she fell asleep, he would just forget the whole thing and leave her there. No such luck, however, when he walked over to the bed and stood over her. Kneeling down where her knees were folded over the edge of the bed, he placed his hands on either side of her and spoke softly. "So, were you going to go down on those guys for your boyfriend if I didn't show up?" Miley struggled to sit up, "I was not!" she said, offended, and tried to get out of the arms that were trapping her legs.

"But you are going to sleep with me now?" he asked. She shook her head in denial, pushing at his shoulders, which didn't budge an inch. "I wasn't." "Then why did you come and lay down on the bed so invitingly," he asked, pushing her once again onto her back. Miley shook her head vehemently, which only succeeded in making it pound, "I just wanted to sleep," she denied. Nick unzipped her sweatshirt in one full move. "I don't think that's it," he said arrogantly as he started to unbutton her shirt. "I'm so tired," Miley told him lethargically, barely even noticing what he was doing until she felt the cool air against her bare stomach.

Nick stared down at the soft, white skin of her breasts, still hidden by a lacy bra. Her stomach was flat, but not muscular, her ribs poking out as she breathed. He didn't answer, instead pushing up her bra so her breasts fell free. They weren't too big, but nice and firm. Her nipples puckered as they were exposed to the air. "Mmm," Nick murmured deep in his throat as he let one rough thumb stroke over the tip of her breast. He bent down and kissed where his thumb had been just moments before, her hard nipple just slipping in between his lips.

The fleeting question of why she wasn't fighting him flew through Miley's head, but she simply ignored it. It just felt so good to simply lie there. He placed warm, dry kisses between her breasts, on her stomach. He unzipped her pants, pulling them out from under her body and off her dangling feet. He kissed the newly exposed flesh just above her panties. Miley's breath was uneven and restless, as Nick touched her where no man had ever before. He pressed his mouth over her cloth, covered pussy, and her panties became soaked through, reaching his lips.

He further saturated her underwear as he gently licked her with his wet tongue. Miley was lost now. She wasn't herself, wasn't even in a material world. She was an apparition, a ghost, floating through the dreamy streets of heaven. Her panties floated off her translucent body, and her pussy continued to be accosted by endless strokes of ecstasy. Then suddenly, there was something inside her, hard, unyielding, uncomfortable. Miley breathed out, barely more than a whisper. "Please," she said a little louder this time, "stop—" "Don't give me that, you're loving this," Nick told her, pushing all the way into her.

"Ahhh," Miley screamed as he broke her virginity. "Shit," Nick said in genuine surprise as he looked down at her pained face. "Look," and she noticed his expression for the first time that night was unsure. "I'm sorry," the words were hesitant on his lips, as though he was unsure if that was what really he wanted to say.

Miley tightly shut her eyes, she couldn't look at him. She didn't even know him, yet they were in the most intimate situation between a man and a woman. She didn't know how she thought she could just do this casually with Mike. She felt vulnerable, and exposed. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "It'll be okay," he said softly. He started to move in and out of her tender flesh, and despite herself, Miley started to feel her pleasure rising again. She didn't want to feel it, was too embarrassed. "Stop," her voice was a tiny squeak. He kept thrusting in and out of her, her breasts jiggling.

Two tiny tears escaped the corners of Miley' tightly closed eyes as she orgasmed. She clenched her fists at her side. Nick spilled his seed into her tight, petite body beneath him. Miley was just a wisp of a thing, her body like a little china dish in juxtapose to him. Her face was screwed up like a little rabbit, her teeth squeezing her bottom lip tight. "You're okay, Miley," she heard him say hoarsely. "Just—" but he trailed off. Suddenly she felt him slip an arm under her back and lift her just high enough to yank the cover from under her and place it back down, over her body. Miley was glad for the cover. She turned on her side away from him, drawing her knees up against her belly. She heard him pacing around a bit behind her, but then after about ten minutes, or maybe it was an hour, he left, shutting the door quietly.

Miley sat in the back of the classroom, her hands wrapped up in the long sleeves of her hoodie. She thought about yesterday. She hadn't woken up in time for school, hadn't even woken up until late in the afternoon. When she had gotten home it was awful. Her mom was outraged, said she was worried that she had stayed out all night. Had watched her stepfather beat her with his belt.

The pink welts still stung a little, but not too bad. What she was more worried about was seeing Nick. Would he talk to her? Miley couldn't decide what would be worse, him saying something or him not saying anything. Nick walked into the room, looking particularly refreshed and happy. A lock of his brown hair fell carelessly on his forehead. He was walking and talking to some junior intently; he didn't even glance her way. Miley stared at the back of his head all period, and was a bit concerned that he would suddenly turn around and catch her staring, but she might as well have not even worried about it, because he didn't look at her at all, not even once.

It was like any other day, like nothing had even happened. That was what she wanted, though, wasn't it? To get on with her life, forget the whole thing. No. For some inexplicable reason she wanted him to acknowledge her. She wanted him to take responsibility in some way, she didn't know how, but some way. She wanted him to look at her. Without even thinking about what she was doing, Miley stood up and in one swift motion, flipped her desk over. Her books went with it, smashed at awkward angles beneath her desk and the chair of the person in front of her. At the loud crash, all heads turned to her.

Miley stared right at Nick, who was looking at her with the same curious, dispassionate expression as the rest of them. "Miley?" the teacher asked, wanting an explanation. Not having one, or at least one that she wanted to give, she turned and walked out of the room. The hallway was empty, and she made her way to a back door. Leaving through it, though not more than a few feet, she leaned against the scratchy brick wall. The tears were coming uncontrollably now. And all she could think was that she never cried, not when her step dad beat her, not last night when Nick had forced himself on her, or at least not enough to count, not even when her dad had died. Why was she crying now?

Miley felt arms go around her and she was being dragged up against a strong chest. He smelled good, not like the the sickening smell of cologne, but like a fresh, clean soap. Miley cried into the shoulder that was offered so chivalrously to her as hands ran gently over her back. Calming down a bit, she pulled back, and saw Nick looking down at her. She didn't know who she thought it was hugging her, but Nick was the last person she wanted to see at that moment.

"Go away," she said on a sob, shoving him back from her. "Miley," there was a note in his voice that she couldn't quite decipher, almost like regret. "Leave, I never want to see you again," Miley started crying all over, falling to her knees, she sobbed into her hands, thinking about nothing but her own misery. She didn't hear him go, but the next time she looked up, he was gone.

**Should I continue? It'll get more lovely, don't worry..**

** Please Review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Four Years Later

The jukebox whispered out a gentle melody as Miley shuffled around the room, wiping up tables and stacking chairs. She didn't make much money waitressing, but she needed all she could get. She had just finished a double shift and her bones ached with weariness by the time she was done.

Four years. Four years of doing the same dead-end job, scrimping and saving and still never having enough. It had been two years ago that she finally realized that she couldn't keep going on like this, so she started going to night school, trying to get an associates degree.

"Goodbye," she said with a friendly nod at her coworker. As she opened the door, all she wanted to do was go home and go to bed, but knew that she still had studying to do for her final tomorrow. She pulled out her keys and made her way to her car. It was a warm night, the air fragrant and the darkness inviting. Miley remembered a time when she would have luxuriated in this kind of night, laying in the grass outside until she would fall asleep, right under the stars. Reaching her car, she closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply.

"Miley." Startled, she was alert in an instant and looking around for the source of the voice. She saw his car before she saw him, one of those little sporty numbers, it was expensive and sophisticated. The man to go with it matched completely. His casual tee-shirt and jeans gave a laid back impression, but it was all too obvious that they were well made and costly. Here was a man who had done well for himself.

It took Miley a minute to realize who it was, and when she did, she didn't know what to say. He had gone off to college right after graduation, but she knew that he must come home for holidays and such. She had often thought about seeing him on the street, just strolling along, or perhaps at the movies or the grocery store. She had long ago stopped expecting this, however.

"Do you remember me?" Nick asked, as if they were old friends or something. Miley nodded. He looked exactly the same, only a little older. "How have you been?" "What are you doing here?" Miley snapped out. She had gotten over her shock, and now felt an overwhelming anger.

"I—" He trailed off, and Miley thought he wasn't going to say anything else, but then he added abruptly. "I came to say I was sorry." Miley snorted. "Well thanks, that means a lot," she said sarcastically, and moved to unlock her car door. Nick was beside her in an instant, blocking her from getting in her car.

"Get out of my way." "Miley," his voice sounded like a plea, but he didn't move. "What are you going to do?" her voice was venomous, "Force me to a motel?" "I said I was sorry," he accused, as though by saying those two little words everything was okay and she should just forgive him. "You've said what you've come to say, now get out of my way," she said, pushing him aside and turning her key in her car door. "Stop and talk to me a minute." "What? What do you want from me?" she demanded, turning to look him square in the eye. "I want you to forgive me."

"It's not that simple Nick," she spat his name out like a dirty word "You can't just come find me four years after the fact, and say your sorry. You expect me to forgive you to clear your conscience, and you can continue on with your charmed little life. Well I don't forgive you. Now get out of my way," she said after he stepped back between her and her car door. "Fine, it was unfair of me to ask you to forgive me. Miley," he said desperately, "At least talk to me for a minute. Let me buy you a drink."

Miley looked at him incredulously. "Now why would I want to do that?" "Maybe there's something you want to say to me? Get some sort of closure?" he said hopefully. She stared at him. She did need closure, but she didn't think that talking to him would bring it, in fact just seeing him brought to the surface emotions and memories that she had been able to bury. Still, it couldn't hurt to talk to him for a minute.

"Fine," she said, turning around and walking into the diner she had just left. She didn't turn around, but she could hear him following her. Fran, the other waitress working that night gave her a quizzical look as she was just opening the door to leave for the night. "We're just going to sit down for a minute," Miley gestured to Nick. "I'll lock up when we leave." Fran looked at Nick then gave Miley a knowing smile, "Okay," she said in a singsong voice "Goodnight."

Miley gave an inward groan at what she knew the other woman was thinking. At least she didn't ask any nosy questions, though Miley supposed she would be getting them the next day. She flicked on the light and slid into the nearest booth, Nick sat down opposite her.

"Okay, what do you want to say?" He took a deep breath, leaned forward then sat back again. "Miley," he said, lacing in fingers and placing them on the table. Miley hated the way he kept saying her name. "I want to explain. I'm not trying to condone what I did, but I just want you to know that I'm different now. God, I was so young and arrogant. I thought that every girl would want to get with me. I know that my apology isn't worth much now, but for what it is worth, I've felt guilty for it every day since."

Miley found that hard to believe. "Why now? Why did it take you four years to come say something to me?" She tried hard to keep her voice calm, not wanting him to know how much this conversation was affecting her. "I tried to before. I've written you letters that I've never sent. I've come as far as your front door, but never had the courage to knock." Miley stared over at him. He was so perfect. She remembered when she used to hate him for being perfect, for having the perfect life. She had resented him and everyone like him. In a way she still did.

She wanted to punish him, to tell him how much she hated him still, but what was the point? It wouldn't make her feel better, not in the long run. "I forgive you," she said. They sat there for a moment or so in silence. Miley stood up and walked to the door. Nick just sat and watched her, "I have to close up now," she finally said when he still didn't move. "That's it?" he asked. "What else is there?"

Nick stood up and walked over to her, about to leave through the glass door, but then something stopped him. He abruptly turned around and opened his mouth, then seemed to make a decision. "When I think about that night, I don't just feel guilt. I remember how beautiful you were, how innocent," he was standing so close that she could feel his breath, he cupped her soft, wispy hair. Then all of a sudden he was kissing her. And she was letting him. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, and she stood on tiptoe to better reach his searching mouth.

The kiss was gentle and soft, but intense all the same. Nick pulled back and gazed down at her flushed face. "Come home with me tonight," he asked, stroking her hair. That seemed to wake Miley up from a trance. She pushed him away from her. "No!" she said, shoving him out the door so she could lock it shut. "Why?" he said confused, after the way she had just responded to his kiss.

"I have to go home," she said, walking back to her car. "You don't have to," he followed her. "I have to go home now!" she said sternly, opening the car door and slipping in without looking at him again. "Can I see you again?" he asked through her rolled down window as she started the engine. "I don't think that will be a good idea," she said as she pulled away. Nick stood staring after her, and Miley watched his figure in the rear view mirror until she turned the corner.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt about tonight. Why hadn't she said something more? There was so much that she should have told him, but found that she just couldn't. Now she would never see him again, her chance was gone.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she opened the door to her apartment. "Hardly late at all," her neighbor Ben said with a kindly smile as he stood up from the couch and walked over to greet her at the door. "How was he?" "An angel. He's in bed now." He said as he made his way to the door. "I have to get going, an early day tomorrow." Miley felt guilty. Her babysitter had cancelled at the last minute, so she had been forced to ask Ben to come over. He was such a nice guy, she knew he would do it all the time if she only asked him, but she also knew how busy he was and didn't want to bother him too much.

"Thank you so much," she said sincerely. "Not a problem," he said as he exited the room, "See you later," he closed the door behind him. Miley set down her bag and walked over to her son's room. Opening the door she peeked through the crack just until she saw his little brunette head lying peacefully on his pillow. Quietly closing the door, she walked back to the living room. She really needed to study, but she just couldn't keep her mind on her work.

Miley and Fran stood close together by the coffee pot, talking quietly. Fran had pulled her over there the first chance she got, and Miley simply let her, knew that she couldn't get out of the interrogation that was coming. "So?" Fran said expectantly, "Who was that last night?" Miley took a deep breath and raised her eyebrows as though to say 'Do you really want to know?'

Fran nudged her impatiently. "That was Luke's father." "What?" Fran almost shouted, and Miley glanced around the room to see if anyone had heard then lowered her voice. "That was Luke's father." "I heard you the first time," Fran said impatiently, then after a moment, "That son of a bitch." "What makes you say that?" Miley asked surprised, she had never mentioned anything of Luke's father before.

"He thinks he can just walk into your life whenever he wants to? What did he want? Did he want to see Luke?" "No—" Miley said hesitantly. "That bastard!" Fran spat out. "And you don't need to tell me he doesn't pay child support, I know how much you struggle." Fran was shaking her head with furry now. "Fran, I'm afraid that it's really not his fault," Miley spoke quietly, knowing that Fran's anger would soon be directed at her. "How can you say that?" Fran asked gently, placing a comforting hand on Miley's shoulder, "You didn't do anything wrong." Miley felt guilty at her friend's automatic loyalty.

"He doesn't even know that Luke exists." Fran didn't seem to hear her for a second. Her mouth had opened to deny whatever self-condemnation Miley had been about to say, and to comfort her. She stopped in her tracks, however. "What do you mean he doesn't know Luke exists?" "I mean I never told him he had a son." "Miley! Why?" Fran groaned out. Miley couldn't meet Fran's questioning eyes. She didn't know what to tell her. "I-I. We weren't dating or anything when it happened, he went to college and I got pregnant. I didn't even know him—he wasn't part of my life."

"You have to tell him," Fran whispered vehemently, "Miley, he deserves to know he has a son, and once more, he can help pay for the things Luke needs." "No!" Miley said desperately, "What if he tries to take him away?" She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks now. "Oh Miles," Fran grabbed her and held her comfortingly in her arms. "It's too late now anyway. I sent him away yesterday." Fran pushed her away slightly and wiped the tears off her face. "You should go home; you've had a long day. Oh, I haven't even asked you how your test went?"

Miley let out a little laugh, "I think I did pretty well." "Good, good," Fran said gently, "Now go home and get some rest. I'll cover your shift." Miley gave her a hug and left the building. She smiled at Fran's mothering ways, so unlike her real mother. She did rest when she got home. She was asleep the instant her head hit her pillow. A loud knocking came on her door. Miley groggily sat up and wondered who it could be. Probably Ben, she thought. She opened the door.

Nick. He was just turning to leave by the time she got to the door, and he turned back to face her. "I didn't think you'd be home," was all he said. "What are you doing here?" Miley asked, careful to keep her body positioned between his eye line and the room behind her. She wasn't sure if any of Luke's toys were still lying around the room. "I came to see you."

Miley didn't know what to say. She thought that he would be gone forever after last night, yet here he stood, in her doorway. "I wanted to see you," a long pause, "Come have dinner with me tonight." "You want us to be friends?" Miley questioned him. "No. Yes. I don't know." He seemed different from the Nick she remembered. This Nick was unsure of himself, and careful. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the yellow bus pull onto her street through the window. Glancing quickly at the clock, she realized that Luke was coming home from kindergarten. "Okay," Miley rushed out.

"Okay?" "Yes, we can have dinner tonight. Now please leave." She pushed him out of her doorway, following him and closing her door behind him. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked her curiously. "Yes, and I'm in a hurry. Just meet me back here at seven." She pushed him into the elevator. "Aren't you coming?" "No, I'm going to take the stairs."

The elevator door closed, and Miley ran down the staircase. The bus was just pulling up in front of her building when she got outside.

Luke was jumping happily out of the bus, just as she saw Nick's car pulling out of the parking garage. "Come on sweetie," she urged her son, picking him up and rushing back toward the building, hoping that Nick wouldn't see her.

**20 Reviews for the next one :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley slipped into a tight red dress. It was one of the few dresses she owned, since she hardly ever had a place to wear them. She had gotten it for a friend's wedding, it was a splurge and she was glad she was having another chance to wear it.

"Mommy?" Luke walked into the room as she was struggling to zip up the back. "Where are you going?" "I'm going out to dinner, baby," she told him, picking him up and setting him down on her bed, "What do you think?" "Mommy looks pretty," he told her happily, clapping his hands.

Miley stared down at him. She loved him more than anything else in the entire world, but was she hurting him by not telling Nick about him? Nick could give him so much more, a nice house, a dog, college tuition. She couldn't risk it though, she couldn't risk losing him, or sharing him every other weekend. Luke was hers and hers completely.

"Why are you going out?" he asked, picking at her bed spread and kicking his feet against the mattress. Miley leaned close to the mirror to put her makeup on, watching him from in it. "Just for fun. Mommies like to have fun sometimes too." Fun, ha, more like a nightmare.

"I'm gonna have fun too. I like Ginny," he informed her, referring to Fran's daughter of the same age as him. Fran had five children ranging from ages one to sixteen. This made Miley feel guilty about giving her another one to watch, even for an evening, but Fran insists that one more doesn't really make a difference. Plus, she says, Luke and Ginny keep each other entertained, and it's hard to even remember that they're there.

"I know you do," she said, glancing at the clock. She had to go drop Luke off, then be back here before seven. "Let's go now," she said picking him up off the bed and pushing him out of the room. "Where are your shoes?" she asked as she grabbed her keys. "Right here," he said as he slid them on. He had just recently learned how to tie his shoes, and was now making a big production of it. He never let her tie them for him anymore. "We're going to be late, sweetie," she said. Luke stood up and walked out the door, Miley following him.

"Luke!" Ginny said running to the door when Miley rang the bell to drop him off. The two children ran off together. "Don't you look nice," Fran said smiling at Miley, who hardly ever dressed up. "Thanks for doing this. I'll be back as soon as I can," she called over her shoulder as she rushed back to her still running car. Fran was waving at the door as Miley pulled out of the driveway. Almost ten to seven, she hoped Nick wasn't the kind to be early.

God, why was she even doing this? Miley sped up the car as fast as she dared. All she had to do was sit through one dinner with him, that's all. She would nicely and politely tell him that there was no longer any reason to feel guilty, and that he should just kindly leave her alone. There was no need for things to get ugly.

Miley ran up to her apartment and shut the door, and not a moment later, there was a nock on it. She stifled a giggle at this perfect timing; she didn't want him to think she was crazy or anything. "Hi," was all he said when she opened the door. What else did she think he would say? "Hi." Miley had the sneaking impression that he was waiting to be invited in, but she just didn't think she could risk it. What if he asked for a tour? What if he tried to find the bathroom and accidentally stumbled on Luke's. And anyway, she didn't want to invite him in.

"I'm all set," she squeezed her way out of the door and locked it behind her. "You look very nice tonight." "Hmm?" Miley questioned, looking up at him. He cleared his throat, "I said you look very nice." "Oh, thank you." She stood waiting for him to lead the way, after all he was taking her to his car. He just stood waiting for her to go, though. Maybe he thought she should lead the way since, after all, it was her apartment building.

Miley started to walk, but at the same time, so did Nick. She stood back to indicate him to go first, and she rolled her eyes, wondering if the whole night would be like this. She was hiding with her annoyance, however, how she really felt. She thought he looked really nice that night, too. She was nervous and angry and strangely happy all at the same time.

Nick led her to his car, the same one he had been driving the other night. He opened the door for her, and Miley felt like a phony. No one had ever opened a car door for her before, much less such a fancy car door. She just wasn't the kind of person that someone would open a car door for, and nor did she want to be that kind of person. She was strong and independent, and she didn't need a man. Nick was the kind of person who opened car doors, though.

Halfway to the restaurant, Miley became painfully aware that neither of them had said anything since they had left her apartment. She had been too busy wrapped up into her own thoughts to worry about something to say, but now that she had noticed it, it was killing her. Why didn't he say anything? He had asked her out, so it was naturally his responsibility to keep the conversation flowing throughout the whole evening, right?

"I hope you like Italian food." Finally, she thought, and she was so relieved that she almost forgot to answer him. "Oh, yes, that sounds perfect." Silence. "So, what have you been up to since high school?" "Oh, college, you know. I've just recently joined my father's company." "Oh that's exciting." "Not really."

Miley couldn't believe the sad resignation in his voice. She had always pictured him having his life all set, being happy he didn't have to work hard for anything, but he seemed to be unhappy with his life. She knew this shouldn't make her happy, but it kind of did. She guessed rich kids didn't always get what they wanted after all.

"You don't like your job?" He shrugged. "No, not really. The sad part is that my father's not even pressuring me to take over the business or anything. I can do whatever I want. I just don't have anything I would rather do." Miley felt guilty about gloating inwardly earlier. It must take a lot for him to admit such an aspect of his life. "And what about you? What have you been up to?" "I've been working at the restaurant, you know," she sat back a little in her seat and tried not to sound "too proud of herself as she said, "I've also just gotten my associates degree in business administration."

"Miley, that's great!" he said with genuine enthusiasm, and Miley felt even guiltier about being happy that he was disappointed with his job. "So what are you planning on doing with that degree?" "Well, I just got it, so I haven't really had a chance to look for a new job or anything yet. Once I find one, though, I'm planning on saving some money so I can one day own my own business." "You sound like you've got it all figured out," he smiled over at her. Miley couldn't help but smile a little back at him, she did have it all figured out. She felt like after all this time, her life was finally going the way it was supposed to.

"What kind of business are you thinking about?" She wasn't sure if he just wanted to keep the conversation rolling or if he genuinely cared about what she wanted to do with her life, and for some reason, it mattered to her which one it was. "I was thinking about owning just a little store, maybe a used book store, or an antique shop." "That's perfect. That sounds like you."

Miley smiled inwardly at the compliment. To tell the truth, she had been a little bit worried about whether she would be able to pull it off or not, but now after talking to Nick, she was completely confident. Nick pulled into a nice Italian restaurant, and Miley didn't wait for him to open the door. She knew the place was more expensive than she could afford, and she wondered if he was expecting her to split the tab. After all, guys only paid when it was a date, right? And this wasn't a date. "This is a really nice place," she said when they were seated. "I'm glad you like it."

The menu didn't have prices. What kind of menu doesn't have prices, she wondered. Nick and the waiter talked about wine for a minute and then he ordered a bottle. "What are you looking at?" he asked her, while he glanced over his own menu. "Oh, I think I'll just have a salad," she said, stressing out over the prices. If they didn't put the prices down, that could only mean they didn't want the customers to see them, and that could only mean that they were outrageously expensive. Or it could be that the people who ate here were so rich that they didn't bother with such crude things as the prices of meals.

"Don't tell me you're one of those girls who don't eat?" he asked in a teasing tone. "I eat!" she denied. Nick just chuckled and looked down at his menu. The wine came, and Nick automatically poured some into her glass. He better not expect me to pay for this, she thought grumpily. "How do you like it?" he asked gesturing toward the wine, although it was obvious she hadn't drunk any yet. Miley picked up her wine glass and delicately sipped it. "Very good," she said obligingly, although she didn't really know anything about wine.

"I don't really care about wine either," he chuckled, "To tell you the truth, I took a class just to know enough so I could get by ordering some at these fancy restaurants." Miley couldn't help but grin at him. "Most people are snobby about wine," she agreed. "Even waiters," he added, leaning in a little closer to her and talking softer, as if some waiter might overhear and spit in their food or something, "They get so snotty if you don't know what kind to order. And then they insist that the most expensive bottle is the only one that will do what you ordered justice." Miley laughed. She didn't feel uncomfortable at all; it was like they were friends.

"You have such a nice laugh." Miley looked down sheepishly and refused to meet his stare, "Thanks," she squeaked out. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. It's just that I'm having a nice time." A tone in his voice made Miley look up at him. His eyebrows were pushed together in the exact way Luke's would go when he wanted to be completely earnest about something. "Me too," was all she managed to say. If things continued like this, she might be persuaded to tell him about Luke, but then what would happen? He would just be angry that she had kept it from him for this long, and he would have a right to be. No, she had to stay strong and keep her secret.

"What can I get for you?" a waiter came and asked politely. Nick ordered a chicken pasta dish, and Miley stuck with just a salad. "What are you not hungry?" he asked. She shrugged. "What is it?" Nick asked with genuine concern. "Do you not like Italian food? You should have said something, we could have gone somewhere else. We still can—" "It's not that," Miley cut him off, "I like Italian food." "What is it then?" "Well, it's just that I'll bet everything here is kind of expensive, and I really need to save my money right now." Nick laughed, which made Miley bristle.

"It might not seem like a lot to you," she spit out quietly but angrily, "But to me-" "Relax," he told her, placing his hand on top of hers. "I just assumed you knew that of course I'll pay for you." "But-" Miley sputtered out, confused, "Don't guys only pay if it's a date?" "And what do you call this?" "This isn't a date!" Miley said, completely surprised. He pulled his hand off of hers. "Then what is it?" "I don't know," she said, groping for something, "Isn't it just two people saying goodbye?" That sounded right-dramatic and elegant.

"What do you mean saying goodbye?" he asked now, a questioning frown on his face. Obviously they had not been on the same page earlier, she thought. "I don't know. Didn't you want closure or something?" she said helplessly.

He shook his head. "That was just something I said so I could get you to listen to me. Miley-" and he stopped for a moment as if searching for the words he wanted to say, "I've thought about you a lot since high school ended. I know it might be unreasonable for me to ask you, but I thought we could get to know each other again. I thought we might start some sort of relationship."

Miley stared at him in complete shock. She thought about earlier. One dinner, that was all. Now he wanted to have a relationship. She could hide Luke for one dinner, but not for an entire relationship. So she had two choices here, either she could admit that she had lied about their son and agree to his plan, or she could tell him to get lost and go on with her life.

She knew she should do the later. Everything was going so perfectly in her life right now. She had the most amazing son, wonderful friends, a degree, a plan, a future. Then on the other hand, the way Nick was looking at her was melting her heart...but did he really mean it? She could just be some passing fancy, a need to resurrect the past, which would soon pass.

"I don't know, this is all going so fast. I need more time," Miley said hopelessly. "Of course, of course," Nick agreed, gently. "It was unfair of me just to show up like this. I expected too much too soon out of you, we'll just take it slow. Okay?" "You're not mad?" Miley asked hopefully. "No, of course not," he smiled gently, though a little sadly. Could it be possible, Miley wondered, that he actually liked her? She vaguely heard him call the waiter and order another dish of what he was having.

"I'm sure you'll like this," he said, resuming their dinner. Miley couldn't believe that he could just calmly sit there and eat like that. What was he thinking? Wasn't this as strange and confusing to him as it was to her? But of course it wasn't, he didn't know about one little boy who would complicate matters a whole lot. "Miley, are you okay?" he asked suddenly. "Um, yes, why?" "You just have this pained expression on you're face."

Miley tried hard to relax her face. "Sorry, I'm fine. Um," and she racked her brain for something to talk about, "Remember high school?" He grinned as if he knew she was just trying to change the subject, "Yes." Now that she had brought it up, she needed something else to say about it. "What a time." "I would have sworn that you hated high school."

How did he know? "Yeah," Miley said sheepishly, "I was one of those moody teenagers who hated everything and everyone." "I thought so," Nick said knowingly. "But you don't anymore?" No, Miley thought, having a child changed all that. "I think I was just going through a phase." Nick nodded knowingly, "I think we can all relate to that, high school was a weird time for everyone."

"Not for you," She announced, "You were on the swim team. You got perfect grades. I'm sure you loved high school. I'm sure you were one of those people who think they were the best years of their lives." As soon as Miley said it, she felt really stupid. He was being so nice and considerate, and here she was judging him. And if that wasn't bad enough, she just told him that the best years of his life had past.

Though to Miley's relief, he didn't seem that offended, he just grinned sheepishly like she was an old friend teasing him. "I think everyone thinks other people have it more put together than they do, but in reality, everyone is just lost and confused. I admit I was bit arrogant and a bit of a jerk in high school."

"And you're not anymore?" she asked him teasingly. "Oh," Nick said laughing, "You've become a bit sassy," he said smiling at her. "Anyway, now that I've admitted my past faults, you have to admit yours. It's only fair." Miley shook her head, "I've already admitted that I hated high school." "Everyone hates high school, that doesn't count," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

"I don't know," Miley shrugged, thinking about how hard it was for her back then, made worse by the people she was surrounded with. "I used to smoke." "Yes, I remember," Nick said, "I'm glad you've given that up." Miley smiled shyly. When their food came, she was infinitely grateful that Nick had ordered a plate of past for her, it was delicious.

They talked comfortably for the rest of the evening, and Miley was surprised that the conversation flew so naturally. They carefully avoided the subject of how they first met and what happened that night, and She was glad that they did. It was so easy to just forget the rest of her life and just be with him.

That might be why at the end of the night she just threw caution to the wind and let him kiss her. He had gotten out to walk her back up to her apartment, and when he had leaned in, he gave her more than enough time to refuse the kiss. He gently kept his face close to hers, slowly leaning in so that she would be more than aware of his intention. And Miley, despite herself, rose up to meet the kiss. It was hesitant and sweet. At first all that touched were their lips, but then Nick lifted a gentle hand to press against her waist. He didn't put any pressure on her, just let it rest there against her skin.

After a moment, Miley pulled back, feeling a bit light headed. "I'm sorry," Nick said, not sounding sorry at all, "I know I said we would take it slow." "That's okay," was all Miley could think to say. "I'll call you and we can do this again?" he asked her hopefully.

No, she thought. She had promised herself earlier that this would be the only time. "Yes," was what her lips said, though. "Goodnight," he pressed a brief kiss to her lips before turning and leaving the building.

Miley unlocked her door and stepped inside. She couldn't believe what just happened, and as she couldn't suppress a squeal of delight, she felt like a teenager again. She waited a few moments until she was sure he had enough time to drive out of the parking lot, and she left her apartment to go pick up Luke.

**:) SOOOO. I think She's gonna tell Nick about Luke in the next chapter...;) Jup :)**

** 60 reviews for the next one. -Chantii**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you still haven't told him about Luke? It's been two weeks!" Fran said vehemently, her head snapping up from to look at Miley with raised eyebrows. Miley put a chair up on a table and turned to face her friend. She felt bad enough as it was without Fran lecturing her. "I don't know," She snapped back. "I just haven't found the right moment yet."

Fran shook her head, and spoke without even look up from the salt shakers she was refilling. "Moment shmoment, you're just hoping some miracle will happen and you won't have to tell him. You can't just keep putting it off, you just have to get it over with." "That reminds me. Can you watch Luke tonight?" "Sorry, we are all going over to Steve's mother's house for dinner." "That's okay," Miley said quickly, "You've been watching him so much lately. I'll just cancel for tonight."

"Oh no you don't," Fran stood up from the table, "You are going tonight and you are telling Nick about his son. I'm sure Ben will watch Luke." Fran started putting shakers back on tables. "Fran," Miley said hopelessly, "What if he can't forgive me? I-I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Well, of course you are sweetheart," Fran said like Miley's revelation was of no surprise to her, "And I'm sure he will forgive you. Now get out of here." "Bye," Miley walked out of the diner feeling a little dazed. Fran was right though, the longer she put off telling him, the worse it would be. She would tell him tonight.

"Thanks so much again for watching him tonight, Ben," Miley said, grabbing her purse. "So, do you have a date?" Ben asked, casually running his fingers through his hair. She nodded, walking over to Luke to give him a hug goodbye. "Have you known him long?" "We used to know each other a while ago. Bye Luke." Miley bent down and gave him a kiss and a hug. "Bye mommy," he said, not taking his eyes from the T.V. "I won't be back too late," Miley promised Ben as she walked out the door.

She and Nick had decided just to stay in tonight, and he was cooking her dinner at his house. He offered to come pick her up, but Miley insisted that it would be easier to just to drive over there. She knew where it was because she had been once before. "Bye," She heard Ben call as she climbed into the elevator.

Miley pulled up the long driveway. Nick's house was definitely nice, and very expensive, but it wasn't showy or anything. He lived far back in the woods, and you couldn't even see the house from the driveway. Nick was standing casually in the doorway, leaning against the frame when she pulled up by the house.

"Have you just been standing there waiting for me?" she called to him as she slammed the door, skipping up to meet him. "Just enjoying the night air," he said. Miley was standing next to him now, and he gently pulled her body in close to his for a kiss. She put her hands on his shoulders, "It is a nice night, isn't it?" she started to play with the hair on the nape of his neck. "Mm hmm," he hummed as he bent to kiss her again. He let his lips linger on hers, intoxicating her with the sweet sensation the kiss gave her deep in her belly.

"Won't dinner get cold?" Miley asked, pulling away from him. His kisses were too tempting, she had to stop them before they got out of hand. "It can wait," he said, tugging her closer to his body and kissing her again, groaning deeply in the back of his throat. She felt her body melt against his. It felt so right to be here in his arms. He eventually pulled back, kissing her forehead. "Okay, let's go in and eat," he started to disentangle himself from her body. "Now I don't want to," Miley complained, as she pressed herself closer against his warmth. He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Come on," he was relentless as he ushered her inside and closed the door behind him.

Despite what they had agreed to, Miley found that things were actually moving pretty quickly. They had long ago passed the stage of chaste kissed left at the door to her apartment at the end of the night. Instead, when it came time for Miley to leave him, she found their long, passionate kisses increasingly harder to end. She felt his hands on her waist, gently guiding her to the kitchen. She knew where it was, having been there a twice before, yet she let herself be led. "Mmm, that looks delicious," She said appreciatively as she saw the steaks set out for their dinner. "Cooking, yet another of my endless talents," Nick said in mock arrogance, and Miley grinned wryly at him.

After they ate, they sat closely together on the couch, sometimes kissing, mostly just holding each other. Miley got the sense that things were too perfect. She was too happy, something had to go wrong. "Tell me about your childhood," Nick said suddenly. "Why?" Miley pulled her head back from where it was resting under Nick's chin to look at his face. His smile was a bit confused at her almost hostile response. "I just want to know everything about you."

Miley laid her head back down against his chest. "You first." "Well, there isn't much to tell." "Me either." "Tell me about your parents," Nick asked. She recognized that he was weaseling out of telling her anything, but she decided to let him get away with it. "Well, my dad died when I was little." "I'm sorry," he said, his arms tightening around her. "I don't remember much about him. Just corny stuff, like him making me pancakes and stuff like that." "Were you close with your mom?"

Miley laughed bitterly. "My mom didn't want to have anything to do with me, except to tell me what a horrible child I was." Nick scowled, but Miley didn't see him. "I suppose your relationship with your parents was perfect," Miley teased, although a little resentment crept into her voice. "What's with you and thinking my life was perfect?" he asked her, remembering her saying something like that once before. "Sorry," Miley said contritely, "How was your relationship with your parents?"

"Pretty perfect actually," Nick said brightly, and she pinched him gently. "I'm surprised they put up with me as much as they did, I've thrown more than one kegger in their house." Miley rolled her eyes, although he couldn't see her with her head lying snugly against his chest. After a minute or so of silence, "Did your mom ever remarry?" Nick asked innocently. Miley stiffened in his arms. He didn't miss the sudden tension that wracked her body. "What is it?" he asked softly.

She was suddenly overcome with memories of her stepfather. She remembered the last time she had seen him, the night she had left her mom's house for good. She couldn't hold back her shudder of revulsion. "What is it, Miley?" Nick asked again. She could detect the genuine worry in his voice, which for some reason comforted her.

"Nothing," she reassured him, "He was just a jerk, that's all." Nick wouldn't let it drop so easily, though. "What did he do to you?" He asked gently. Miley wondered if they were so in sync that he could tell when something was really bothering her, or if her reaction was so outspoken that it would have been obvious to anyone. "It's nothing, really," She played down her stepfather's cruelty. "He mostly just screamed at me, and hit me with his belt a couple of times. It was bearable." Bearable, yes, until that one night, the night she was driven from her house by Carl's horrific deeds.

Now it was Nick's turn to stiffen underneath her. "He beat you?" Miley could hear the tightly controlled rage in his voice. "It was a long time ago," She looked into his face. The look of burning rage in Nick's eyes made Miley feel loved. It made her think that if Carl were here right now, Nick would gladly tear him limb from limb. No one had been so protective of her before. She gently kissed his lips. He groaned and cupped her neck underneath her hair. He deepened the kiss, holding her head in place. "Make love to me," she whispered when she pulled back slightly from his hungry lips.

"Miley," Nick groaned, and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Make love to me," she said it again, this time a little more forcefully. She could feel his deep, unsteady breaths beneath. After a long pause, he seemed to come to a decision. Miley was already on his lap, and he secured her in his arms before standing up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs. "Are you sure?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from her flushed face. No. "Yes."

She wanted to be in his bed. She wanted to be free to enjoy what she had been too scared to before. "Promise me," she said wistfully. "What?" Nick asked as he opened his bedroom door and walked inside. "Promise me you won't leave." He was confused. "Why would I leave?" Miley felt silly now that she had said it, and she pressed her face against his shoulder. "Why would I leave?" he asked again, laying her carefully on the bed. She blushed prettily. "Like before. Don't leave like before." "Oh sweetheart," he said, sitting down and leaning closely into her, "I promise," he said forcefully, "I'm not going anywhere."

He gave her a kiss. "Last time I was too ashamed to stay around," he admitted and gently stroked her hair out of her face, "I didn't think you would want me there. I didn't want to hurt you more than I already had." Miley didn't know what to say, so she reached up and kissed him again. Nick maneuvered his hands in between their nestled bodies. He pushed her shirt up to reveal her stomach, but it wouldn't go any farther with her lying on the bed the way she was. He lightly ran his hands over the flesh of her abdomen, letting them linger where her flesh disappeared into her jeans. Miley felt a wave of goose bumps run up her spine.

Nick bent over her and placed some dry kisses around her belly button. She shuddered, as he trailed them up to the underside of her bra. He kissed her ribcage just below her fleshy cotton-covered breasts. Getting frustrated with the limited amount of her skin available, Nick placed an arm under her back and used it to lift her torso off the bed. He used his other hand to tug her shirt up and off her, Miley eagerly helped him.

She was wearing a plain white bra, and Nick thought the simple white cotton hiding her breasts delicately from his view was sexier than any lacy Victoria's Secret contraption he could have imagined. He kissed the top of her breasts that were showing above her bra. Miley grasped the hem of his own shirt and tugged at it. He lifted his arms so she could pull it up and over his head. The action forced her into a sitting position, which brought her close to his newly bared chest. She pressed herself into his hard, muscled body. Her bare skin touched his, and the result was electric. She could no longer control her body, only threw herself closer to him, kissing him furiously while striving to connect every inch of their skin together.

Nick made a deep noise in the back of his throat as her tongue danced with his. He unclasped her bra, but their bodies were so close together, it stayed held up between their chests. He let his hands run over her bare back, up to her shoulders and gently down under her arms. His fingers grazed the sides of her fleshy orbs, and the sensation caused a tingle between Miley's legs. He used his weight to push her back into a lying position on the bed. She couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks as Nick gently pulled away her bra, revealing her breasts. He stared at her unwaveringly. He strained to remember the last time he had seen her like this, so open before him. Her breasts were bigger, that he was sure of.

He reverently cupped her soft, fleshy globes in his hands, rubbing her nipples gently. "Nick," she moaned out, reaching up and holding his elbows as he played with her breasts. Nick hungrily kissed her mouth, and Miley closed her eyes in her complete pleasure. He hurriedly pulled off his pants and boxers. Miley barely caught a glimpse of his arousal before he moved to pull down her pants and undies. Once again she blushed as he removed her clothing. She was completely naked now to his hungry gaze. He looked at her eagerly, and the way his eyes were running over her body made Miley's pussy throb even more.

Nick climbed gently on top of her. She could feel his hard cock pressing into her thigh. Her breathing increased rapidly as Nick started to stroke her pussy with his hand. "You're so wet," he told her, letting his finger run in between her pussy lips, feeling her juices. He loved the way she blushed. "Nick," she begged desperately, arching her back. "Are you sure?" his voice was ragged. Miley couldn't have stopped herself now if her life depended on it. "Nick," she said urgently, moving her hips restlessly.

He was instantly inside of her. Miley gasped as she felt his hard length go in. Despite herself, she had been a little frightened of how this moment would make her feel. But she might as well not have worried, because nothing could feel more natural or more right to her than to have Nick's cock buried deep inside of her.

"God, you're tight," he rasped out, as he pushed his cock in as deep as it would go, then pulled out some and pushed in again. Miley went wild underneath him. "Ahh," she screamed, digging her nails into his shoulders. She pulled her knees up to allow him even further access into her warm body. Nick sped up his thrusts, feeling close to his climax. Miley's toes curled, her whole body straining, so close. She screamed as he spilt his seed inside of her. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Nick was breathing hard, and he let his full weight fall rest on top of her. He kissed her shoulder, her neck. Miley kept her legs around him, not wanting him to pull out of her.

"Mm, sweetheart," Nick said against her soft skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. Her chest fluttered with her breathing, and she wrapped her fingers into his hair. Nick rolled off of her so his weight wouldn't crush her, and Miley rolled along with him, keeping her body pressed against his chest. He held her as he laid on his side, his cock still inside of her, her leg draped over his hip.

"That was perfect." As he spoke, Miley could feel the vibrations from where her forehead was pressed against his neck. "Yes," she agreed, and let her eyes droop shut.

Miley awoke with a start. Nick was now lying on his back and her head was resting on his shoulder. Instant panic set in when she realized how dark and still the night was, and that she had fallen asleep. Straining her neck, she got a glimpse of the digital clock balanced on his night stand—almost two in the morning. Rolling out of bed, she forgot to be careful not to wake him up. She started grabbing up her clothes and hurriedly putting them on. "What are you doing?" she heard Nick ask sleepily.

Miley didn't know what to say. She didn't even look at him, only continued to tug her shirt over her head. And then suddenly he was by her side. He wrapped his arms around her frantic body, efficiently stopping her. "What's wrong Miley?" Once again she didn't know what to say. "I have something to tell you, something that happened the four years ago when you left." But she didn't say that, only thought about it. Whether it was because she was so flustered, or because of what they had just done, she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She had protected her secret from him for so long, that now she was finding it hard to let it go.

"I have to leave," she told him, pulling out of his arms and heading for the bedroom door. "I love you," she heard Nick say to her retreating back. Miley couldn't help herself, she automatically turned her head and looked at him longingly. She knew she loved him, but for some reason, she was too scared to tell him. She just turned around and left without a backwards glance.

It didn't hit Miley until she was in her car and driving down the road the full extent of what she had just done, and what it must have implied to Nick. He must think that she regrets what happened. Maybe he thinks that she felt rushed, or maybe he thinks that she doesn't love him. She couldn't help the tears from falling down her eyes then. She couldn't believe it, she never cried.

She started sobbing right while she was driving home, and thought it was a miracle that she didn't have to pull over and stop the car. Pulling into her apartment's parking lot, she quickly tried to compose herself. She dried her tears, and smoothed down her hair, but there was nothing she could do about her red, splotchy face.

It was now two o'clock in the morning. Ben must hate her, Luke must be so worried. She only hoped that he had fallen asleep and wouldn't know that she hadn't come home yet. How could she do this to her son? She had been abandoning him so often for these past two weeks just so she could go spend time with Nick. She felt selfish and awful. She had to stop herself from crying again when she figured that she wouldn't have to worry about leaving him alone anymore.

"Miley, thank God," was the first thing Ben said when she walked through the door, "I was so worried, it's not like you to be late." Ben said as he pulled her into a hug. After the way she just left Nick, She didn't feel like she deserved a hug right now, or that she even wanted one. "What happened?" Ben's voice was grave as he looked at her splotchy, tear-streaked face. "N-nothing," Miley shook her head as she pulled away from him and looked uncomfortably down at the floor. "Did he do something to you-your date?" Ben's voice was hard yet gentle at the same time. He grasped her shoulders in his hands and tried to get her to look at him.

Miley let out a little humorless laugh, and shook her head. "No, but it's over," the last word came out as a muffled sob. She didn't want to wake Luke up. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Ben. It was so nice of you to watch him, and I took advantage of you," a whole new wave of tears were running down her cheeks as she stared hopelessly at his face. "Don't worry about it Miley," he said pulling her into his arms, "I just about cleaned out all the ice cream from your freezer, so let's call it even."

She let out a depressed little chuckle into his shoulder. And he held her in his arms until she quieted down. "So it's over between you and this guy?" Ben asked. Miley didn't say anything, only looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." "I'm just going to go check on Luke," She told him. Peeking into her son's room and seeing his sleeping form helped to calm her. She quietly walked to the bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She wasn't worried about waking him up, since he was a pretty heavy sleeper.

"Oh Luke," she whispered to him, stroking his hair gently. She heard a knock on the front door, and instantly knew who it was. She also heard Ben answering it. Like a prisoner walking to their execution, she left Luke's bed and closed the door behind her. Nick was standing at the door, his expression one of horrified shock, his eyes staring at Ben. When Miley came into view, Nick's eyes flickered to hers, and she couldn't stand the hurt question in them.

"I think you need to leave," Ben told Nick, standing protectively in front of the door. He was a sweetheart, Miley thought, trying to protect her like that. "And just who the fuck are you?" Nick asked, stepping closer to Ben aggressively. "I'm a friend of Miley's, and she doesn't want you here. So I'll ask you again, please leave." Ben's voice had a warning tone in it.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nick almost shouted, and she saw his hand ball into fists at his side. One more word from Ben, and she was afraid Nick would hit him. "Please, both of you, leave." She ordered, walking up to them and trying to push them out the door, both men held their position's like stone, although Ben looked questioningly down at her.

"I said I'm not going anywhere, and I meant it," Nick was talking to Miley, but he didn't take his eyes off of the other man. She knew that he wouldn't go anywhere, and she couldn't have these two together without someone getting hurt. "Ben, you can go. Thank you so much, but I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow," she begged him with her eyes to just leave it at that. She saw Nick stiffen out of the corner of her eye, and was dreading what would happen when Ben left, but knew that she would just have to face it. "Are you sure?" Ben was hesitant, but looking like he would comply with her request. "Yes, I'm sure," Miley said quickly. "Okay," Ben stared at Nick as he walked out the door, "Call me tomorrow," he told her as he looked down into her eyes. The door closed behind him, and it took all of Miley's courage to turn around and face Nick's anger.

"Who was that?" the rage was barely controlled in his voice. He couldn't figure out what some strange guy was doing at her apartment at two in the morning. "Did you call him when you got home, or was he waiting here for you?" Nick spat out bitterly. "It's not like that," Miley's voice was barely above a whisper. Nick heard her, though. "Oh yeah? Then what's it like?" he demanded. "I-I, there's something I n-need to tell you," Miley forced out. She couldn't look him in the eye, only stared directly at his chest.

"Yeah, I think there is," he agreed. "What was this, some sort of game to you? I love you, Miley," he grabbed her shoulders, squeezing them roughly. "But you don't give a damn about me do you? You've been dating some other guy." Miley shook her head, but he continued, "What was this? I can't understand it, why the act?" he asked, then something seemed to dawn on him. "You wanted to hurt me. You knew I loved you, and you just wanted to break my heart. Payback for what happened four years ago." "I broke your heart?" Miley asked, looking him in the face. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Nick growled and pushed her down on the couch. He kneeled over her, holding her wrists. His body was practically shaking with his rage. "Why did you sleep with me?" he demanded. Miley didn't say anything. "Why?" he asked again. "Please," she begged. He was shouting now, and she didn't want him to wake Luke. "Please?" he mocked her. "Please leave? Is that what you want?" he asked cruelly, holding her wrists tighter. "Well, it's too late for that." He held her wrists with one hand and started to unbutton her pants with the other.

"What are you doing?" she shouted in panic at him. "You're mine," was all he said. Miley started crying, for the third time that night. "That's all you know how to do," she accused him. It didn't matter how much she loved him, if he did this to her now, after she just learnt to trust him again, she could never forgive him. "So be it," his voice was deep and frightening.

"Mommy?" a much smaller voice spoke. Miley's heart broke at the sheer fright she heard in her son's voice. She looked over Nick's shoulder to see Luke clutching his teddy bear and standing cautiously back from her and Nick. The grip on her wrists suddenly relaxed, and she squeezed out from where he had her pinned to the couch. "It's okay baby," she said as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around her son. She felt him burry his head in her shoulder, and wrap his little arms around her neck. When she looked up at Nick, she saw him standing there with a completely unreadable expression on his face.

**Uh oh ;)**

** soo... 80 Reviews for the next one :)**

** Love y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Everything is okay, baby," Miley whispered to her son, "Time to go back to bed." She lifted him up into her arms and kissed his head. "Where's Ben?" Luke asked, eyeing the strange man as his mother carried him into his room. "He went home. Try to go back to sleep sweetheart," She laid him back down and pulled up the covers. "I'm not tired," the little boy protested. "Then just lay there and close your eyes, okay? I'll come in and check on you in a couple of minutes."

Luke closed his eyes. Miley stared down at her son with all the love in her heart. She had ruined everything, if only she had told Nick the truth from the beginning. "I'm not sleeping," Luke reminded her when she turned of his light and quietly shut the door behind her.

In the living room, Nick was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. "He's mine," he said when he heard her come back into the room. It wasn't a question. "Yes," Miley said weakly. He looked up at her. "And who was that guy?" "My neighbor, he was babysitting." Nick stood up and cautiously approached her. In just a few seconds, a multitude of emotions played across his face, from disbelief, to anger, to pleading. Then abruptly, his face turned stony, not revealing anything of what he was feeling. He looked so calm, that Miley wasn't sure if she had imagined what she had just seen on his face.

Nick was staring at her like he had never seen her before, "Were you ever going to tell me?" "Yes," She pleaded, "I was going to tell you, I was just scared." "What's his name?" "Lukas. Lukas James." "Lukas," Nick tested the name out, and shook his head slightly. "When's his birthday?" "March 7." He paused for a moment. "Who—where does he think his father is?" "He hasn't asked about his father yet. I haven't told him anything." Nick sat down on the couch again, staring at the blank screen of the little T.V.

"We'll get married." "What?" Miley almost fell over with shock. The statement was so abrupt; she hadn't been expecting anything like that at all. "What-what do you mean?" "I mean exactly what I say. In three weeks time, no more, we will get married. You and Lukas will come to live with me." "B-but, I can't!" Miley protested, mostly out of shock than anything else. You couldn't just decide to get married, just like that. "Why not?" Nick demanded, "I have enough money to take care of you and our son comfortably. He needs a father, and I'll be damned if I let any other man be that to him."

He didn't mention anything about love. He wasn't even asking her, he was telling her. Miley wondered if he really meant what he said earlier that night, if he really loved her. With a sinking heart, she knew that if he reassured her of his feelings, and promised to love her and their son, she would gladly throw herself into his arms and marry him in a second. As it was, it was just his pride that was talking, not his heart. He wanted to prove that he owned her. Miley shook her head, "I can't." Tell me again, she was screaming silently, tell me you love me.

There was a long pause. "Miley," Nick said calmly but sternly, "I'm getting my son one way or another. You've deprived me of the first four years of his life, but you won't take away the rest from me. Now I'm giving you the chance to come with him, take it or leave it." Miley shook her head desperately, "You can't!" she almost shouted, horrified, "You can't take my son away from me!"

"I don't want to, but I will if I have to, and don't think that I won't." Miley was almost in tears again, and Nick added more gently. "Do it for our son. You'll be giving him a good home, with two loving parents-even if they don't love each other."

So that was it. He didn't love her anymore. He wasn't giving her a choice, really. He knew she couldn't leave her son, or take a risk of losing him. "Yes," she answered him quietly. "I'll marry you." What normally should have made her ecstatically happy put a deep gulf of worry in the pit of her stomach.

Miley stood nervously by the door. Normal for a bride to be nervous, she thought, but then there wasn't anything normal about this wedding, really. All it needed was a shotgun, the thought. Just as Nick had promised, it had been three weeks, and they were getting married. During that time, he had treated her, for the most part, as any fiancé would. He took her and Luke out places all the time, was polite and courteous. They hadn't slept together again, hadn't even kissed, except for the chaste, formal kisses goodbye and hello.

Luke did seem pleased to have a father figure around, at least. When Miley had sat him down and told him Nick was his father, it didn't seem to faze him at all. He took it like a little champ, probably because he was still so young. He seemed a bit wary of Nick, considering what happened the first time he met him, but due to Nick's careful attention, Luke warmed up to him pretty quickly. Indeed, Nick seemed fascinated with his son, doting on him at every turn.

"Time to go, sweetie," Jennifer, the wedding planner, opened the door and gently spoke to her. Miley gave a brave smile and stood up. She didn't have anyone to walk her down the aisle, but that didn't really matter. Fran was her only bridesmaid, and was already standing at the front of the church, beaming at her as she walked into the room. She didn't know anything about the situation, she thought they were the most perfectly happy couple. Everyone else was staring at her, too, but Miley tried to avoid their faces. Most of them were Nick's guests anyhow.

Little Luke was standing up there proudly with his father. Because Miley had nowhere else to look, she glanced at Nick's face. He was staring at her, his expression unreadable. She quickly looked away. For the past three weeks, it hadn't really hit her that she was actually going to marry him. Not when he took her out and bought her an engagement ring, not when he introduced her to his family.

Finally she was standing beside him, and he grasped her hand. For Miley, the whole ceremony felt like it took a matter of moments, she just couldn't seem to keep her mind focused on what was really happening. She was startled when the minister spoke her name, and spat out the perfunctory "I do" when asked for it. Nick slipped the ring onto her finger.

At the reception, Nick made sure that no one could guess that they weren't the happiest, most in love couple to ever take their vows. Everyone seemed surprised that they weren't going on a honeymoon. When Nick asked her about it, Miley had instantly spoken against it. She didn't think she would be able to spend all that time alone with him, not when every time they were together, Miley thought she would burst from the level of stress in the room.

But even without the formal honeymoon, there was still their wedding night, which couldn't be avoided. Miley flitted nervously about her new room, avoiding the ominous presence of the king sized bed. She had already checked on Luke, settled snuggly in his new bed. Nick had gone out of his way to make Luke's new room everything a little boy could dream of.

"Don't look so scared," Nick demanded harshly from where he sat on the bed. "I'm not scared," Miley said defensively, but the slight tremor in her voice gave her away. He suddenly stood up from the bed and walked over to her. "It doesn't have to be like this," he said gently, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You were happy with me, before. I can make you happy again." He tugged her gently over to the bed. Miley let his stronger body control hers, letting him gently push her back down onto the bed.

"W-wait," Miley said when he started to kiss her neck. "Stop thinking so much," he said gently, stroking her hair. "Just relax." He was being gentle, but still she couldn't get her anxiety to pass. Her body wanted him to make love to her, but she couldn't get her head to stop screaming "no!" "Stop it," She said, pushing him away from her and sitting up. "I don't get it, Miley. What's changed? You enjoyed this before." Nick growled angrily, sitting inches from her. Miley couldn't take his close proximity, and stood up. "What's changed?" she said angrily, "You forced me to marry you! That's what's changed."

Nick also popped to his feet. "You kept my son from me!" He accused right back. Then he seemed to calm down, getting himself back under a tenuous control. "Can't we just forgive each other? Start anew?" He asked gently. Miley looked at him, incredulous. "Start over again? We can't just keep pretending like the past never happened. I can't forget that easily." "So that's it, is it? You still haven't forgiven me for what happened four years ago?" Miley shook her head in denial. She hadn't meant that, not at all. Nick took it as a confirmation, though.

"Miley—" his voice was pleading as he took a step toward her. She automatically took as step in back. This seemed to enrage him more than anything else, and he stomped toward her in three long strides. He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her roughly against his chest. "You gave yourself to me." His voice was full of accusation. "You begged me to make love to you, and you enjoyed it. Don't pretend like you don't forgive me. Don't pretend like you don't want me."

He bent his head and angrily started kissing her. Miley stood pliant in his arms, hating what he was doing, refusing to kiss him back. Nick seemed to sense her passive resistance, and he gentled his kiss. He started coaxing her mouth, his kiss full of passion now, instead of anger. He encouraged her to kiss him back, teasing her lips. Miley had to struggle not to respond now, but she managed. She wouldn't give into him that easily.

Nick pulled his head back, not loosening his grip on her shoulders, though. "Are you going to rape me again?" Miley's voice was full of acid. He abruptly released her, stumbling backwards. She knew she had hurt him, but she didn't care. He kicked the bed as hard as he could, then stomped out of the room.

Miley listened to him go down to the living room, guessing that he was going to sleep on the couch. She didn't know why he didn't just sleep in the guest room, but she didn't think too much about it. How had things gone so wrong? She knew it was her fault, Nick had been more than willing to forgive and forget. Why couldn't she do the same also? Why couldn't she make love to him?

Because she loved him, and he didn't love her. Not anymore. Miley climbed into the bed that they had once made love in. The night before things had gotten so messed up, when they were still happy together. She couldn't fall asleep for the longest time that night. She kept thinking about their marriage. How would she be able to survive it? Things couldn't go on this way forever, could they? Nick would get tired of her. He would leave her.

Miley woke up the next morning, feeling tired. She didn't feel like she had even gotten any sleep last night, but after laying in bed for a couple of minutes, she realized that she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. Reluctantly, she got out of bed. She didn't know what to do, it was like being in a stranger's house. Should she go downstairs? Should she get dressed first? She came to the conclusion that she couldn't face Nick looking without first taking a shower and getting dressed. She quickly did both, and walked downstairs with her hair still wet.

"Morning mommy," Luke greeted her, clapping his butter-covered hands. He and Nick were obviously making pancakes, and Nick seemed to have no qualms about letting Luke get into as much mess as possible. "We're making blueberry pancakes." Luke said proudly. "That's great sweety," Miley smiled at her son. She wanted to go over and give him a kiss, but Nick was all too close. She avoided his eyes. "Why don't you have a seat," Nick asked her. Miley nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Go take these over to mommy," Miley heard him tell Luke, who a moment later arrived by her side with a plate full of blueberry pancakes. "These look delicious," she told her son, taking the plate from his hands and setting it on the table in front of her. Luke climbed onto her lap, and reached for a pancake. He started to happily shove pieces of it into his mouth.

Miley grabbed a couple for herself, drenching them in syrup. Nick sat down across from her with another batch, which he hungrily started to devour. "I promised Luke that we would all go to the zoo today," He said casually, looking at her, "If that's okay with you?" Miley couldn't believe how casual he was acting, like nothing had ever happened.

"Yay, mommy," Luke started bouncing on her lap after being reminded of the special day ahead, "The zoo!" He turned to her and wrapped his little arms around her neck. Miley found that she couldn't really say no, although she didn't know how she could get through spending the whole day with Nick. At least Luke would be there as a buffer. "That's fine with me," she answered Nick, and Luke smiled shouted happily and gave her a kiss. At least he seemed to have adjusted quickly to his new home, only took him a day.

"I'm gonna get dressed," Luke shouted and ran for his room. "Wait for me," Miley said, following her son as he ran up the stair on his little legs. She thought maybe she should stay and help with the dishes, but she didn't want to be alone with Nick.

Luke was ecstatic the whole way to the zoo. You would think that kid had never been there before, Miley thought. She couldn't get over her son's endless energy and enthusiasm. She hoped that was something that would never change for him, as well as his ability to adapt. "Hurry mommy," Luke grabbed her hand and started tugging on it in his impatience to travel the parking lot. Once Nick had paid the tickets, and they were inside, he turned to Luke.

"What do you want to do first?" "The monkeys," Miley and Luke both said at the same time, Luke's voice undeniably more excited than hers. Miley turned in the direction she knew well. The monkeys were Luke's favorite exhibit, and they inevitably stopped there first and last upon every visit to the zoo. "Come on daddy," he said, grabbing Nick's hand. Despite how uncomfortable things were between Nick and her at the moment, Miley felt her heart give a warm little flutter when Luke called him "daddy."

Nick seemed to like it, too, because a sappy grin soon came to his face. "Okay," his voice sounded as eager as Luke's, "lead the way."

The whole day was pretty wonderful. it felt like they were a real family. At the end of the day, Nick ended up carrying a sleepy Luke, the boy's little head resting on his father's shoulder. Their identical curly hair mixed together, and Miley couldn't stop staring at the two people who meant more to her in the world than anyone else.

"I'm going to just put him in bed," Nick said quietly as he took Luke out of Miley's arms so that she could unbuckle herself and get out of the car. "He's had a long day, sleepy little thing," She said affectionately, stroking Luke's hair and kissing the top of his head. She disconcertedly found that she wanted to do the same to Nick. He carried the little boy into his room and tucked him in. Miley was already undressed and in her pajamas when Nick walked into the room. Would he try to sleep with her again? She wondered. Would she let him?

"I really enjoyed today," Nick finally said. "Me too," and she found that she was being completely honest. "I'm glad," he said, taking a step closer to her. "I'm sorry about what happened last night." Miley didn't say anything, only stared at him in amazement. "I know it was completely my fault. I shouldn't have tried to push you." His voice was full of chagrin. "I know now that I can't take you for granted, you're still wary of me, and that's completely understandable." He was slowly approaching her as he spoke, as though she were a wild animal that he was afraid might bolt if he moved too fast. He was right in front of her now.

"Just let me prove to you that I won't push you. Let me earn your trust back," and he hesitantly lifted his hands, gauging her reaction. Miley was too surprised and confused to move. He was treating her as cautiously as he would a live bomb. He put his hands on her waist and took a step forward, hugging her unresisting body. When she didn't try to pull away, he let out a long breath. "Let me hold you tonight, okay? Nothing more, I promise." He looked down at her face.

Miley could only manage to nod. "Get in bed," he told her, pushing her the step it took her to reach the bed. She obediently climbed in under the covers and watched him. He had already taken his shoes off, and now he pulled off his shirt, revealing his lean, muscled chest. He unbuckled his belt and kicked his pants off to join his discarded shirt. In nothing but his boxers, he climbed into bed beside Miley. Eagerly he took her and pulled her back into his arms, molding her body into his. "Comfortable?" he asked her. "Yes." And she was, the most comfortable she thought she had ever been.

**Wooo ;)**

** soo.. let's say, 110 Reviews :)**

** Hope y'all liked it :)**

** AAAND. I LOVE long reviews.. JS ;)**

** Follow me on Twitter DirtyJbPics **

** And ask me anything on here:**

** .me/DirtyJbPics**

** -Chantii**


	6. Chapter 6

Miley quietly sat on the warm park bench, watching Luke who was happily running around swings and going down slides. It had been two weeks since her wedding, a two weeks that she could only describe as static. Nick had been unfailingly pleasant and kind. He held her in his arms every night, though he kept true to his promise of not asking for anything more. What Miley liked best about her new situation, though, was its affect on Luke. He had always been a happy child, but he seemed to love being with his father, and she loved seeing the two of them together.

Still, Miley couldn't quite escape the subtle itch of melancholy she always felt lingering beneath the happy surface. This was probably due to the fact that she knew her new existence was temporary and tenuous. Her and Nick's problems weren't resolved, only pushed aside. She felt them, but she wondered if he did. He seemed all too happy with the current situation.

Nick tried really hard to give her everything his money could buy, and Miley had to admit to herself that she didn't mind not having to buy all her and Luke's clothes at second hand stores or the off brand foods at the supermarket. She enjoyed the luxury of new clothes shopping, but was still hesitant to spend too much of Nick's money. Though they were married, Miley didn't really feel comfortable with the concept yet.

The only thing was, she had nothing to fill her days with. She was just so used to working all the time, and going to school. Not that she would want to go back to her job waitressing, although she did miss Fran's constant company. She just felt that it was kind of a waste to spend all that time and energy getting her degree, and now she would never have the chance to use it. Watching Luke pop his head first out of the long tube slide and tumble ungracefully to the ground before standing back up for another go, Miley couldn't feel too disappointed. She loved the extra time she got to spend with her son.

Leaning back on the bench with the sun warming her face, she let her mind wander. If felt good not to think, to just relax. She watched the slide, waiting to see Luke's little head pop out again, but it didn't come. Scanning the swings and the monkey bars, she realized that she couldn't see his little curly head anywhere. "Luke!" she stood up and called, walking around the little playground. He wasn't there. She started to panic now. "Luke!" she ran over to the parking lot, glancing between the cars. "LUKAS!" she screamed again.

"Mommy," Miley's heart lurched as she heard her son's voice. A wave of relief hit her as she turned in the direction it came from. Panic hit again though, just as quickly as it had gone, when she saw who Luke was in the arms of.

"Get away from my son!" She shouted, running to him and jerking him fiercely into her grasp. The balding man who had been holding her son looked around nervously at the curious eyes of the other parents. "Really Miley," his companion said with a light little laugh, "Don't start on all your little dramatics." "It's okay," the man shouted to the people watching, "We're his grandparents." They reluctantly turned their heads away at this, thinking they had been caught staring at a family drama.

"You are not his grandfather," Miley growled fiercely at the man she despised with all her breath, "And I never want to see you come anywhere near my son again." she spat out each word. "Miley," her mother said chidingly, "Don't talk to Carl that way. Just because you are married now, doesn't give you an excuse to be rude. Speaking of which, I was a little disappointed that I wasn't invited to the wedding," her mother let her voice take on a sappy hurt quality that was just as fake as her press on nails.

"Why would you be invited? We haven't spoken to each other in four years, too short a time if you ask me." Her mother scoffed, "This child," she complained to her husband, "Always so disrespectful. I almost blame myself." Carl was quick to comfort her. "It wasn't your fault, dear," he said as though Miley wasn't even there, "Some children are just born bad." Miley started to walk away, she didn't know why they had come to look her up now, and she didn't care. Just so long as it was clear to them that she didn't want to see them ever again.

"Don't walk way from me," her mother told her, drawing Miley to turn around. "Don't you even want to know why we're here?" "No," she said, walking to her car. "What a nice car you have here," Carl commented, as she buckled her son into the back seat, "You've done really well for yourself." Miley glared angrily at him. "Stay away from me." "Listen Huney," her mother interjected, "The reason why we're here. Carl and I are a little low on cash right now, and since you seem to have so much..." she trailed off suggestively.

Miley snorted disgustedly, "And why would I give you anything?" "It's the least you could do," her mother said, "After I put up with you for all those years. I'm your mother, for Christ's sake, your own flesh and blood." "You were no mother to me," Miley said, but really just wanted to get out of there. Nothing she could say would make her mother feel guilty or sorry, it was no use even talking to her. Miley started to open the driver's door.

"Say goodbye to Lukas for me," Carl said. She cringed at the sound of her son's names on this monster's lips. "Tell him I'll see him again really soon." Miley's face blanched. Was he threatening her son? It took all of her control not to start throwing punches at Carl's smug face. That wouldn't accomplish anything. "What did you say?" Miley's voice was carefully controlled, but lethal. "Look," Carl negotiated, "All we are asking for is ten thousand dollars or so. I don't think that is unreasonable, considering the amount of money your new husband makes." He turned to his wife for confirmation, and she shook her head in agreement.

"Not unreasonable at all," she said. "Ten thousand dollars?" Miley stared at them like they were insane. "You'll never hear from us again. I promise." Carl said. Ten thousand dollars? She thought. It wasn't something she could take from Nick and hope he didn't notice. She should just leave. These people had no control over her now and she didn't have to give them anything. But was denying the money worth it? She knew Carl, knew he wouldn't let it rest. She could keep careful attention on Luke, but what if he somehow got to him? It wasn't worth it. Money was nothing in comparison to her son's safety.

"Fine," Miley growled. "Meet me here Monday, same time." She got in her car and started the ignition. All she wanted to do was cry at the horror of it. She didn't want to give anything up to these people. She kept her emotions carefully in check though, for Luke's sake. "Who were they, mommy?" he asked curiously. "No one you have to worry about," Miley reassured him as much as she reassured herself. "How about some ice cream?" She put as much enthusiasm in her voice as she could manage. She glanced in the rearview mirror to see her Luke bounce excitedly. "Yeah, yeah," he agreed. "Okay, let's go."

"How was your day?" Nick asked, walking into the kitchen and kissing her carefully on the cheek. "Fine," Miley lied. She couldn't tell him. He would regret marrying her, regret taking a woman with so much baggage. She was reluctant to do anything that would change the peaceful atmosphere they had carefully constructed around themselves. "Good." he sat down at the kitchen table. "How was your day?" She asked pleasantly, forcing herself to smile. He looked at her a little suspiciously, probably sensing her abused nerves, but didn't say anything.

"Fine, I'm going to have to go out of town for a couple of days." Miley could sense him watching her intently, gauging her reaction. "Oh really? When do you leave?" She carefully injected mild curiosity into her voice. She didn't want him to see the sudden apprehension she felt at him leaving. She would miss him. And even more upsetting was her absurd notion that he was going to meet another woman. She forced herself to stop being suspicious. It didn't mean anything. Not all business men had mistresses waiting for them when they went on business trips.

"Tomorrow. I'm flying out to Chicago." Miley nodded. "And when will you be back?" "I'm only staying for a night or two, not too long." "That's good," she said pleasantly, concentrating on her dinner. Nick was suddenly serious. "Is it, Miley?" he asked huskily. "Are you going to miss me?" Her eyes jerked up to meet his. She wasn't used to the deep emotions she could see in his face, usually a face that was so carefully composed. Before she could answer, though, Luke spoke up, apparently just deciding to listen to the conversation.

"Daddy leaving?" he asked sadly. Nick's voice was bright again. "Only for a few days," he assured his son. "I'll bring you back something from Chicago." Luke smiled happily, and went back to carefully picking at his food, getting as much on his face as he was in his mouth. Nick didn't bring up the subject of his business trip to her again until that night when they were in bed. Miley was pressed up against him, spoon style, and had his arm wrapped around waist. "You never answered my question," he said carefully. "What question?" "Will you miss me?" Miley struggled for a moment, to open up and allow herself to be vulnerable. "I'll miss you," she said sincerely. Nick pulled her more tightly against him. "I'll miss you, too."

"Miley!" Fran greeted her happily at her front door. "Come in, come in," she pulled Miley and Luke into her front hall. "It's been so long since I've seen you." "I know," She set Luke on his feet and gave Fran a hug. "It's weird not seeing you everyday." Luke happily took off to find his playmate. "Come sit down for a minute, tell me all about married life," Fran said enthusiastically.

Miley laughed. "I really can't stay, I have someone I need to meet." Fran nodded, "Well, you have to promise me that we'll catch up another time." "I promise," Miley agreed and walked for the door. "Oh, and another thing," Fran mentioned, "Ben stopped by the restaurant the other day. He looked kind of sad, said he hadn't seen you in a while."

Miley nodded guiltily. She did miss Ben, too. "Don't forget about your friends now, just because you're married," Fran nudged her playfully. "I know, I feel terrible." she said, "I'll stop by and see him soon." "You know, I always thought you two kids would end up getting together," Fran said wistfully. Miley looked surprised. "Ben? No, we were always just friends," she denied. Fran looked as though she knew something Miley didn't, but she didn't say anything else about it. "I'll see you soon," she said as Miley walked out of the door. "Bye," She called and walked to her car.

Her happiness at seeing her friend quickly left her when she was finally faced with what she had to do today. See her mother and Carl. She didn't want them anywhere near Luke again, so had asked Fran to baby-sit for her. She felt herself getting tense, but tired to herself by saying she would just drop off the check, she didn't have to speak to them at all. Then it would all be over. "Thank you," her mother had the temerity to say when Miley gave her the money, "I knew you would do the right thing."

The smug look on Carl's face made the bile rise in her throat. She climbed back into her car. She wanted to tell them one more biting comment about staying away from her and Luke, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to get the words out. She thought she had escaped their control, but here she was, giving them money.

The whole thing only took a few minutes. She couldn't go pick up Luke yet, not without facing Fran's questions about why she hadn't been gone more than twenty minutes. And she didn't want to go home. She drove and drove without really having anywhere to go. She didn't pull over, because she knew if she did, she would start to cry, and she wouldn't let herself do that. Not because of them. Finally deciding that she really did need to pay Ben a visit, she drove over to her old apartment building. The place was familiar and oddly comforting.

She wasn't sure if Ben would be home, but he was. "Miley," he greeted, seemingly happy to see her. "What a surprise." "Well, I was in the neighborhood," she gave the age old excuse. "I'm glad you're here," Ben said warmly, "Come in." He stepped back and gave her room to come into his apartment. "How are things with you?" he asked when Miley sat down on his couch. It was so familiar; the only thing missing was Lukas playing under Ben's coffee table.

"Good," she generalized. "How are things with you?" "The same as always," Ben answered, "It's your life that's changed, so I'm afraid that you're going to have to do the talking," he admonished. Miley sighed. "There really isn't that much to tell. Married life, you know," she let the statement hang. Ben scooted closer to her on the couch and took her hand in his. It reminded Miley of Fran's knowing look at the doorway, but she quickly dismissed it. Ben was just being friendly. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you since that night." Miley knew the one he was referring to. "You said it was over, but the next thing I know, you're engaged." She laughed if off casually. "Just a misunderstanding," she said, "A lovers' squabble."

Ben scowled and dropped her hand. "So things are going well between you?" Miley hesitated for a brief second, but Ben seemed to catch it. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" he guessed, "I thought I saw it at the wedding. The briefest flicker of doubt in your eyes." She looked away. "You can tell me Miley," Ben promised, "Look how long we've been friends. You can trust me."

Miley looked back at him and her eyes were pained. "Let's talk about something else," she begged. She had had enough of dealing with her emotions for one day. She just wanted a pleasant distraction, and Ben was usually that for her. Ben seemed to sense her discomfort and he quickly agreed. "What do you want to talk about?" She shrugged. "Has someone moved into my apartment yet?" Ben grinned, "The nastiest old couple that ever lived. You know the Satanists from Rosemary's baby..." Miley laughed.

"What did they do?" "They didn't do anything. It's just that when they are around other people, they are creepily nice, although they always seem to be torturing each other somehow. All the children are terrified of them," he shrugged, "They're just creepy." "Oh, that's too bad. I would have wanted to see how the new people decorated my place, but now I'd be afraid to ask." "Don't be!" Ben got a sly grin on his face, "We'll go ask now." "I don't want to. Forget I said anything." "Too late," Ben said, pulling her up from her spot on the couch. "It's really okay," Miley protested, waving her hand dismissively. "We're going over there." Ben said, the final word. He tugged her the short distance to the neighbor's apartment.

"Hello Mrs. Krantz," Ben said loudly to the little old lady who opened the door. Her back was hunched over and curly white hair sat like a mop atop her head, an old shawl was wrapped around her thin shoulders. "Oh, hello there young man," Mrs. Krantz said, "Come in. And who is this you have with you?"

"This is Miley," Ben introduced her, "She used to live here." "Oh how wonderful," Mrs. Krantz clapped her hands once. If Miley hadn't been sure this was her place, she would never have guessed it. It looked completely different. The old woman had painted the walls a pale pink, and there were pictures of cats hanging everywhere, as well as thousands of needlepoint pillows.

"What's going on?" an old man walked into the room, Mr. Krantz, Miley guessed. He was the prefect picture of the cantankerous get-off-my-lawn neighbor. He wore a green sweater over his frail shoulders, and his fingers were long on his wrinkled hands. "Oh, company," his scratchy voice sounded a bit friendlier. "This is the girl who used to live here," she pointed at her husband. "Ah ha," was his reply. Mrs. Krantz turned back to her guests, "We were just about to have some soup. Would you two like to stay for soup?" "Sorry, but we just ate," Ben made a quick excuse. "Miley just wanted to stop by and see what you've done with her old place." "It's extremely lovely," she said warmly, "I love your cat paintings." "Oh yes, yes," the woman agreed, proudly.

"Oh, you like those?" Mr. Krantz said. "Go ahead and take one." Miley looked surprised, but quickly refused. "Oh no, I couldn't," she held up her hands and shook them in refusal. "Don't be silly, doll," the man insisted, "Take a painting." He reached over to the nearest painting, one hanging right next to his head, and simply plucked it off the wall. It was one of a Siamese cat, its staring black eyes as dark as the background around it.

"Here," he tried to hand it to her. "No, no," Miley said desperately, "I couldn't." Mrs. Krantz looked a little upset that her husband was giving away her paintings. "She doesn't want it," she protested to her husband. "Don't be silly," Mr. Krantz denied, "The girl likes the painting. Give her the painting," he forced it into Miley's hands. Mrs. Krantz looked a little desperate for a moment, but she finally agreed. "Yes," she said, dejectedly, "Take the painting." She looked at her guiltily, not knowing how to refuse. "Thank you," she said.

"Yes, yes, go, go," Mrs. Krantz said, ushering them to the suspected she wanted to get them out of there before Mr. Krantz tried to give away another of her pictures. Ben burst out laughing as soon as they were out the door. He looked at the large picture in Miley's arms, and started laughing again. She shook her head, but couldn't help from grinning at his infectious laughter.

"Well, they seemed nice enough. Though I see what you mean about torturing each other," Miley held up her painting. Ben laughed happily. They were back in his apartment now, and she set the Siamese cat picture by the door. She turned around and Ben was hunched over. "Would you like to stay for some soup?" he asked in a perfect imitation of the old woman's voice. Miley burst out laughing. She stayed at Ben's place for a couple more hours, effectively forgetting all her worries.

**Woo, guys ;)**

** I think there will be like 2 more chapters..:)**

** So.. let's say 135 Reviews :D**

** -Chantii**


	7. Chapter 7

"So what did you do today?" Nick asked casually over the phone. Miley was surprised when he had called, but realized that it was silly to have been. Of course he would call. She was hesitant to answer for the briefest of moments. "Nothing," she lied, thinking of her meeting with her parents. "How's Luke?" "He's good."

There was an awkward silence. At least when they were together, they could both pretend like they didn't mind the silence. Over the phone, though, there was no point of staying on the line if the time wasn't filled with conversation. "How's your trip?" Miley asked after what felt like at least five minutes. "Good." "Everything's good then," she joked lightly. "Seems that way," another pause, "Tell me more about your day. What did you do?"

He said it almost like he knew she was keeping something from him. "There's nothing to tell," she said almost forcefully, "Why do you keep asking that?" "Just curious," his voice was pained, and Miley was instantly contrite for snapping at him. "I'm going to go now, I need to put Luke down for the night," She made an excuse to get off the phone. "Oh, okay then. I'll see you soon." "Yep, Bye." She hung up the phone.

Miley sat heavily down on the bed, feeling like she was digging herself deeper and deeper into a hole. Why was she alienating him? Why couldn't she just tell him about her parents? She had been alone for so long, just her and Luke against the world; it was hard accepting someone new into that life, but she had to try, at least. She had to let herself trust him.

"Daddy!" Lukas screamed as his father walked in the front door. "Hey my boy," Nick lifted his son and swung him gently around in the air. "Welcome home," Miley said warmly, going to Nick and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked surprised for only a moment, but then quickly snatched his arm around her and bent his head to kiss her on the mouth.

Luke started hitting his father's face, upset that his attention had been taken away. Nick laughed and turned his head toward the boy in his arms, but didn't take his arm from around Miley. "Where's my present?" Luke demanded, and Nick chuckled again, as though he had so much laughter stored up inside himself, he just couldn't stop some from escaping. "Here you go," He said leaning over his bag which he had tossed carelessly by the door. He knelt down and handed the boy a paper bag that had been folded over whatever was inside it and taped shut.

"Yay!" Luke shouted before he even knew what was inside the package. He tore it open to reveal a tiny t-shirt just his size with Chicago written across the front with the skyline pictured behind it. Wrapped inside the t-shirt was a clunky robot toy, the kind Luke loved. He hopped up and down excitedly, pulling the t-shirt haphazardly over his head, not even noticing what he already had on underneath. He grabbed his new toy and started to run up to his room.

"Hey, what do you say?" Miley reminded him. "Thank you," Lukas shouted over his shoulder. He was no doubt in a hurry to take his new toy up to his collection and introduce them to each other. "I got you something too," Nick was looking at her. Miley smiled shyly at him, "Where is it?"

Nick once again reached into the bag where he had pulled Luke's present from, and presented her with a similarly wrapped package, although hers was a bit smaller. Instead of tearing the thing to shreds as Luke had done, Miley easily pulled off the single piece of tape opened the bag. Inside was a mug-a proper souvenir with Chicago written across it. Miley didn't know why such a simple gift should make her go all mushy inside, but it did. "Thank you," she said and held the ceramic thing against her heart, "I love it."

Nick laughed, "It's no big deal," he said off-handedly. "No," Miley protested, "I love it." And she gave him a thank you hug. "If I had known you were this easy to please, I would have gotten you airport gift shop merchandise a long time ago." For Miley, it felt nice to just be in his arms. When she had promised him she would miss him, she had no idea just how true it was. "How was your trip?" She asked pulled away from him slightly.

"Just meetings and such, didn't have time for anything else." "Are you hungry? I'll start dinner," Miley said, walking toward the kitchen before he answered. "Yeah," he called, "I'm just going to go take a shower," he said, carrying his suitcase up the stairs.

That night, Nick was already in bed by the time Miley got out of the shower. Her hair was still wet, and she was wearing her old night shirt. He peered curiously at her as she stood uncertainly by the bathroom door, not getting into bed. "What's wrong?" he asked, then opened his arms invitingly. Miley only smiled and hopped over to the bed, jumping into his waiting arms. "Nothing," she said and gave him a hug, "I'm glad your back." Nick's face lit up—completely glowing. "I'm glad, too," he kissed the top of her head which was tucked against his bare chest.

She wasn't really quite sure what she was doing, or how far she wanted to take it, but without thinking, she leaned up and kissed his lips gently. Nick made a moaning noise deep in his chest as she kissed him, one you would make while deep in the throes of passion—a contrast to the light kiss she bestowed upon him. Despite this, he didn't move to deepen the kiss. Miley pulled away to look hesitantly up at his face. His eyes were closed, and She felt her heart warm at the look of utter pleasure on his face. When she pulled away, he slowly opened his eyes and gazed warmly at her.

"Maybe I should go away more often if this is what I get on my return," he joked warmly. "No," Miley denied, wrapping her arms around his neck and straddled his lap, "Don't go away. I'll give you a kiss everyday if you stay." Nick looked surprised for only a moment. "Miley," he groaned her name out as if she were killing him with pleasure. She kissed him again, a light and tender kiss on his full lips. When she pulled away, she stroked his hair and looked lovingly down at his handsome face, kissing his nose.

He wrapped his arms around her back, feeling its contours beneath the thin cotton t-shirt she wore. "What are you trying to do, Miley?" he asked, still unsure of her. She was arousing him, and probably had no idea just how much. She probably didn't know how hard it was for her to sleep with him every night and for him not to take her. Just her sweet scent had him reciting the pledge of allegiance to himself while picturing his grandmother until he fell asleep. She could have no idea that just her chaste kisses threatened to send him over the edge.

Miley smiled. "I'm trying to seduce you," she said, only half joking. The words were enough. In one quick motion she was on her back, still in his arms, with his body pressed tightly against hers. Barely half a second later, his mouth was fused with hers. She was gasping for breath by the time he pulled away slightly to look down at her, "It's working," he told her devilishly. Only then did he see her flushed cheeks and wide eyes, and he became aware of her racing heart beneath his chest, almost equaling his own. Suddenly afraid that he had frightened her, he pulled abruptly away from her and laid on his back beside her.

"I'm sorry, Miley. Was I going too fast?" His voice was so worried. She laughed and rolled on top of him. She shook her head even as she gave him another kiss, this one just as passionate and demanding as the one he had given her. Nick once again wrapped his arms around her. He used his deft fingers to hike up her oversized shirt, the fabric scrunching in his fist against her back. Her panty clad butt was no longer protected by the extra cloth, and reached to grasp a cheek in his hand.

Miley gasped against his mouth and squirmed beneath him. He found the top of her panties, and started working on maneuvering them down her legs. He managed to get them mid thigh, before his reach prevented their downward journey. Abandoning the effort, he decided to pursue the more pleasurable task of exploring the newly uncovered territory. He now grasped her bare bum in his hand, sliding his finger to her crack and down to reach her pussy from behind. Miley, for her part, was losing sense of reality. Nick's incredible mouth was making love to hers so intensely that she didn't even really notice her panties were pulled down until Nick was rubbing her bare bottom.

When his nimble fingers found her pussy, she vaguely wondered how he could even reach her there. He no doubt could feel the sopping wetness he'd created in her, but Miley found no embarrassment at this. She was enchanted at his intimate touches and only wanted them to continue. She was disappointed when he pulled away, but only for a moment. He in no time had her flipped over and was pulling her shirt over her head. "So beautiful," Nick murmured to himself as though the thought were so powerful he couldn't quite keep it inside his head.

He kissed her cheeks and face in a tender moment, reassuring her and laying claim at the same time. Miley wrapped her arms around his lean waist, and much like he had done earlier, struggled to push his boxers down and off him. She let out a frustrated growl when she couldn't quite manage to get them far, and Nick chuckled and finished the job for her, quickly discarding her panties as well. His member was hard and eager as he settled poised between her legs.

"Mommy?" Luke's voice was unnervingly close. Nick instinctively vaulted himself off of Miley and to the other side of the bed, at the same time wresting with the sheets to cover them both. Nick groaned loudly in frustration and flung his arm over his head. "What is it sweetie?" Her voice sounded hoarse as she sat up and held the sheet over her bare chest. "I had a bad dream," the boy said pathetically. "Oh honey," Miley crooned, wanting to pull him into her arms, but was painfully aware of her state of undress beneath the sheet. Luke didn't seem to notice or care and he climbed up on the bed and sat in his mother's lap. "I called, but you didn't come," he glared accusingly at his father as the cause for his mother's preoccupation.

She would have laughed at the situation if she wasn't filled with the bitter disappointment of her unfulfilled desire. "Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked, wrapping his little arms around her neck. Miley looked helplessly at Nick, who took pity on her and took the boy out of her arms. "Hey Luky, why don't you tell me about this nightmare?" he asked, his arm wrapped around the little boy. "Telling someone about my nightmares always helps me when I'm scared."

Luke looked skeptical. "I always tell mommy about my nightmares," the boy denied, in his fright losing some of his proclivity toward adapting to his new home and father, and instead clinging to the familiarity of his mother's comfort. Miley had since managed to pull her nightshirt back over her head and maneuver back down to where it ended around her knees. She pulled Luke back into her arms, and he buried his face against her neck. "I'm here, sweetheart," she comforted her son, "What happened?" "There was something under my bed—a monster. It was trying to eat me." Miley smiled against the boy's hair. At the apartment, there had always been a monster lurking in his closet. She guessed here it decided to start stalking the underside of his mattress.

"Do you remember what we talked about, how dreams are only scary when we are asleep, and when we wake up they can't hurt us?" Luke nodded, but didn't look convinced. She sighed. "Do you want me to go check for monsters?" she asked. "No!" he shouted in panic and held her more tightly around the neck, as if to prevent her from getting up and walking to his room. "What if it eats you?" Miley smiled at her son's attempt to protect her. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She was about to open her mouth and relent when Nick spoke up.

"I'll go take a look Luke," Nick said standing up, Miley hadn't seen him put on his boxers. Lukas silently shook his head and held onto his mother's neck. "Come on now," Nick urged, "I promise nothing's going to happen." He gently ushered Miley, as she still held Luke in her arms, out of their room and the short distance to Luke's. Flicking on the light, he stepped inside. He made a big show of getting on his knees and peering under the bed, reaching his hand under to flick aside discarded toys and socks.

"Yep, nothing under there, my boy," he gestured Luke toward him. Miley set him to his feet, and he walked cautiously toward his father. Upon seeing that what his father said was true, he let himself be picked up and placed back under the covers of his bed. "There, everything okay now?" Nick asked the boy. he nodded. Nick stroked his hair with a large hand, and kissed him on the forehead. "Do you want me to leave the light on?" Lukas nodded his assent, and Nick slipped out the room. Miley lingered in the doorway, unsure if he would be able to get back to sleep, and wanting to wait to make sure he did.

"He'll be fine," Nick said close to her ear, and before she could answer, he was picking her up and carrying her back to their room. "Hasn't the mood kind of been ruined?" Miley asked, though not really minding that he wanted to pick up where they left off. "No," Nick said stubbornly, pulling her night shirt off her body and kicking his own boxers down to his feet. They were once again as naked as they had been before Luke had interrupted him. Miley, though, no longer on the brink of an orgasm was aware of her nakedness as she had not been before, and felt a blush come to her cheeks.

Nick grinned at her. "You're so pretty when you blush," he said, stroking her reddened cheek before kissing her lips. He lifted her up into his arms, her body pressed against his naked chest, and laid her down on the bed. He lost his hard on during their inopportune interruption, but he was quickly getting it back just staring at her naked body. Miley, for her part, was feeling the wetness increase between her legs due to his exploring eyes.

He grasped her breasts in his hands, kneading the tender flesh. He let his hands roam down her stomach and to her thighs, rubbing and squeezing them. He let his hand stroke down her knee, and back up the inside of her thigh. He could feel her legs quivering beneath him, and he grinned in pleasure. When he reached her pussy, it was wet and inviting. She jumped slightly when he pinched her clit between his fingers, sending waves of pleasure through her. He climbed on top of her, spreading her legs with his thighs. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. As much as he wanted nothing more than to take her then and there, not losing her trust again was more important. He would only do it if she was sure she was ready.

"Yes," Miley was breathless, "Please. I want you so bad." Nick kissed her again as he entered her—one swift motion, burying himself to the hilt. He pulled half way out, then buried himself in her again. "Nick," she moaned out as he thrust in and out of her, taking what she was freely giving. "Mmm," he moaned, "You feel so good," he increased his speed. I love you, Miley wanted to say, but she wanted him to say it first. She didn't want to reveal her emotions without being positive that he felt the same way. It felt like love though. Everything was completely wonderful. Then she stopped thinking, as his cock drove all thoughts from her mind except the wonderful sensations between her legs, flowing through her entire body. He spilt his seed inside of her. Breathing hard in her ear, he kissed it. "That was wonderfully, baby," Nick told her gently. Rolling onto his side, he drug her with him, keeping her pressed closely to his body.

"Wonderful," she breathed, nuzzling her face in his neck. He kissed her head and together they let themselves fall asleep.

"I've got another present for you," Nick said, coming up behind Miley and wrapping his arms around her waist. She was pouring her morning coffee into the mug he had given her yesterday. "From Chicago?" She asked curiously, turning in the circle of his arms, and taking a sip from the mug she held. Nick shook his head. "No, I got this before I left. I just haven't had a chance to give it to you yet." "Well," Miley prompted, "Where is it?" she nudged him gently. "It's not here. I'll have to take you to it." She was gripping the non-handle side of the mug, and he cupped his hand over hers, guiding it to his mouth to take a sip of her drink.

"I have to go get Luke ready for school," Miley said, reluctantly pushing out of his arms. "This morning then, after Luke has left, I'll take you," he promised, sitting down at the kitchen table and opening the newspaper.

"Come on, what is it?" Miley needled Nick as he was driving her to the secret location of her gift. "It's a surprise. We'll be there in like five minutes, be patient." Nick chided gently. "But what could it be?" She wondered out loud to herself. They had driven by the diner where she used to work, and would have asked to stop and say hi to Fran if she hadn't been so curious about what her present was going to be. He stopped the car a couple blocks before reaching her old apartment building.

"What is it?" Miley asked, staring at the little complex of shops before her. There was a little tea room, an old movie rental place, a art supply store, and a bookstore—family owned business, places she had frequently visited when she used to live only a couple blocks away. "Are you taking me out to breakfast?" she eyed the tea room. Nick laughed. "No, right over there," he pointed to a little building. It had been built right next to the complex, but not attached. It used to be a Laundromat when Miley first moved there, but had long since been vacant, falling into some disrepair.

"What?" She was still confused, shaking her head. The building looked to have been fixed up some, the paint was new, and the windows weren't broken. "It's for you," Nick said, looking at her like she was outrageously slow on the uptake. "For your antique store." Miley stared at him in complete shock, not quite registering right away what he had said.

Nick looked at her a little nervously. "I figured you wouldn't want to do a bookstore, considering there's one about thirty feet away—but if you want to, that's fine with me." And when Miley still didn't say anything, "I just figured you would want something to occupy your time a little. You worked so hard to get your degree, might as well put it to some use, right? It might take some work getting started, but after that you can put as..." his voice was suddenly cut off for Miley had sprung on him and was kissing him.

"I guess that means you like it?" he laughed when she pulled away. "I love it, it's perfect." There was a trace of a tear in Miley's eye. "How did you know?" Nick chuckled softly. "I'm glad you like it." She kissed him again. "Thank you." And another kiss. "I'm going to go look inside," she said, crawling back to her side of the car and hopping out the door.

Nick followed her to the door, handing her the key at the entrance. Miley opened it up. It was a blank space, but her mind was whirling with the possibilities of what she could do. She could envision her own little place taking shape in this building. Miley laughed in delight and turned to him, thanking him again. She kissed him, and Nick pulled her into his arms, deepening the kiss. "I hope you aren't getting any ideas, mister," she pulled away and said with mock sternness when he had started to more frisky—sliding his hand under her shirt.

"Who me?" Nick asked, "Never." He shook his head slowly, his face so close to hers their noses brushed together, Eskimo kisses. Despite his words, Nick was sliding his hand down the back of her pants, grasping her bum and tugging her closer. Miley felt weak in the knees as he continued to kiss. Nick gently guided her to the floor and made love to her right there. Afterwards, he said he had to get to work, so the two of them adjusted their clothes and made their way out of Miley's new store.

"Miley!" she turned at the sound of her name to see Ben waving and running toward her from the book store. "Ben," she greeted him with genuine pleasure. He gave her a quick hug, prompting Nick to come stand possessively close beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ben eyed him with open hostility, but didn't say anything. "What brings you out here?" he asked curiously, seeing that they weren't coming from the direction of any of the shops. "I'm going to start my own business," Miley told her friend excitedly, gesturing to the old building. "That's great," Ben's voice was enthusiastic. "Antiques?" he guessed, squinting his eyes.

"Looks like it, but nothing's really been decided yet. What are you up to?" "Oh, the usual, just shopping around," Ben shrugged. Nick squeezed Miley's waist and looked down at her meaningfully, saying in no uncertain terms that he wanted to leave. "We have to go," Miley said apologetically, it looked like these two would never get over their initial bad meeting. "It was nice seeing you." "You too," Ben agreed. "Tell Luke I said 'hi.' You'll have to bring him around some time, I miss the little bugger." "Okay," Miley agreed, "He misses you too." She turned to open up the car door. "Oh, and you'll have to remember to stop by and pick up that painting," Ben laughed, "You conveniently forgot it at my place last time." "You can keep it," Milex said in an overly generous voice. "Oh no you don't," Ben held up his hands and shook them, "You won't saddle me with that thing so easily. See ya." He waved and started to jog back to his car.

"What was that all about?" Nick asked with a scowl. Miley wondered why he was so upset. He shouldn't hold a permanent grudge against Ben just because of their first meeting. "Oh, nothing. Some lady just gave me a painting I didn't really want the other day, and I left it at Ben's house. It's kind of a joke," Miley shrugged. Nick nodded once and pulled out of the parking lot. "When was this?" he asked abruptly. "Hmm?" Miley questioned. "When did all this joking happen?" He asked carefully. His face was so meticulously controlled that she became a little suspicious.

"Um, Monday, I think," she said cautiously, and watched Nick's face suddenly harden. His eyebrows drew together and his jaw set. His eyes looked stormy. "What wrong?" Miley asked worriedly. He refused to answer her, and he dropped her off at home with out so much as a word. Miley went and sat dazedly on the couch. How had such a happy day turned sour so quickly? He couldn't hate Ben that much, could he?


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloo :)**

**Soo here it is.. the last part.. Hope y'all enjoyed this story (:**

**PLS Review ;D**

Miley laid in bed, the lights were out but she couldn't fall asleep. Nick hadn't come home yet. He always came home right after work, not even a moment late, but it was already dark and he hadn't come home yet. Lying as intently awake as she was, and the night being so still and silent, she had no trouble hearing the car as soon as it pulled into the driveway. She listened to his steady gate coming up the stairs, until he was flicking on the bedroom light.

She sat up and looked at him expectantly. The look on his face was a mixture of anger and hurt resignation, and Miley didn't know whether to be wary of him or to go wrap him in her arms. "Nick?" she questioned hesitantly, sitting up. "Are you in love with this Ben guy?" he asked, his voice determinedly steady. Miley couldn't detect the least bit of emotion in his voice; his words came out painfully flat.

"What?" Miley said in complete shock. Why would she be sleeping with him if she were in love with Ben? She shook her head in slow denial, but he wasn't looking at her. "You were with him Monday, but you lied about it." She was confused. She couldn't remember telling him that she hadn't seen Ben. "I don't know what you're talking about," Miley said hesitantly. Nick came over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"On the phone, I thought you sounded jumpy, but I reasoned that it was just my imagination." She remembered. It was the day she went to see her mother and step-father. She had been trying to hide something from him, just not what he'd guessed. "I also heard that you took $10,000 out of our account." Miley's face went blank. "I-I," she stumbled over her words, she was going to tell him, but it was too late now, he had already found out on his own. He shook his head, "I suppose I can't blame you for ruining our marriage, not when you didn't want to be in it in the first place."

Ruined? Miley questioned to herself, Did that mean it was over? She could feel the tears rising to her eyes, but fought to keep them down. Things had gone so wrong so quickly, and she knew it was her fault. She had been prepared for Nick to come in here raving and screaming at her, but she wasn't quite sure what to make of this quiet acceptance.

"The thing I don't understand is, if you were planning to run away with him, why did you suddenly become all friendly toward me?" "What?" Miley parroted her earlier response, too shocked to say anything else. What was he talking about? "Oh come on, I'm not stupid. The minute I was away, you snuck off to Ben with $10,000. Were you planning on taking Lukas with you, or leaving him here? Is he the reason you came back?"

She stared at him, her face blank with shock. Nick stood up and started paced away from her, dragging his hands through his hair. "Just tell me the truth, Miley," his voice was defeated, "I promise I won't be angry. I just want to know the truth." Miley's voice stuck in her throat, although she opened her mouth to tell him. Instead of telling him what he wanted to hear, she burst into tears. She wasn't really sure why she was crying, probably all the suppressed emotions finally coming to the surface.

Through her blurry vision, she saw Nick walk over to her and kneel down in front of her. "Don't cry, Miley," he pleaded, grasping her hand and kissing her knee. "Whatever you want to do, we'll do," he promised, "I love you," his voice was husky. The words only made Miley burst out into a new set of tears. "You do?" "Didn't you know?" he asked her ruefully. She cried out and through herself into his arms, hugging his neck tightly. "I love you," she managed to tell him through her sobs. "I love you. I love you," she said over and over again, holding him tightly to her.

He squeezed her just as tightly, pressing his lips to her neck and hair. "I didn't think I would ever hear you say those words," he breathed into her ear. He held her against his chest, letting her calm down and her tears dry. Even after she stopped crying, they simply sat on the floor for a long while, Miley lying snugly in his lap.

"I wasn't going to run away with Ben," she finally told him, her head fit snugly under his chin. He squeezed her, "What did you need the money for, sweetheart?" he asked her gently. Miley lowered her eyes in shame, but quietly spoke. "My mom and step dad showed up." He stiffened slightly, remembering that she did not have a good relationship with them. "And you gave them the money?" He felt her nod against his chest. "But why?" he asked earnestly.

Miley felt herself blush with shame. She wasn't strong enough to stand up to her parents, and now Nick would find out how pathetic and weak she was. But she had to do it, for her son. "I couldn't let them hurt Lukas, Nick," she pulled slightly back from him to look pleadingly up into his eyes. "I'm sorry I took your money, but I had to. I'm sorry."

Nick's face held a furious scowl, and Miley curled into herself, afraid that he was angry with her. "Explain that please," his voice held barely controlled fury. "They found us at the park. They said if I gave them some money, they would stay away from me and Lukas forever. I thought it would just be easier to give it to them. I'm sorry," she looked down at her lap. She had pulled slightly away from his chest while she spoke, and Nick suddenly pulled her back snugly against him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," he reassured her, stroking her hair. "It's those two that did something wrong." Miley snuggled back against him, reassured that his anger was not directed at her. "Did they threaten Luke?" he asked coldly. "Not in so many words," Miley remembered that frightful day in the park. "Carl said something about seeing Luke again soon, and it scared me. I can't let that man anywhere near my son," she couldn't keep the pure hatred out of her voice as she thought about Carl and what he had almost done.

Nick didn't miss the venom in her voice, and his heart clenched thinking about what her step-father had done to make her hate him so much. "You can tell me the truth, Miley," he kept his voice gentle despite the anger he felt for the other man, "I know you're downplaying what he did to you while you were still living with him." He remembered her saying it wasn't so bad, which was obviously a lie.

Miley looked up into Nick's eyes, the eyes of the man she loved. She could see his carefully controlled fury and his protective concern for her. She wanted to tell him, she had kept it inside so long. "It really wasn't so bad," she reassured him. "Like I said before, he only hit me once in a while." She laid her head back against his shoulder, drawing strength from him.

"But then after graduation, I started to show." Nick thought about her back then, how scared she must have been when she got pregnant. He wished he was there for her, and cursed himself for being an idiot. "I wore baggy clothes and stuff at first, but of course mom and Carl found out eventually. They were furious with me, calling me a slut and ranting and raving."

Nick couldn't control the guilt he felt, that she was punished for something that he did to her. "Carl," her voice broke slightly, but she continued, "He said that he would fix it, that he would get rid of the baby," the tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Miley was surprised that she had any tears left. "I tried to run away, but he grabbed me. He punched me in the stomach, hard."

Nick stared down at her head in horror; the man had tried to kill their baby. "I thought he was dead. I ran away as fast as I could, but I thought he was dead," she wailed slightly, remembering her fear and shock. Her baby might have been unplanned, but it was not unwanted. It was her son growing inside her, and she planned to protect him and love him forever. After a few minutes, she calmed down slightly. "I was so relieved when I found out he was alright," Miley breathed.

"What did you do?" Nick asked, picturing her all alone and penniless. "I went back to my room later when I knew they wouldn't be home. I took all my saving and rented a really cheep apartment and found two jobs. I worked all the time and saved up for when the baby would come. I probably wouldn't have made it if Fran hadn't been there to help me," Miley said, remembering the support of her first real friend, "And then later Ben."

Nick thought about all that she had went through on her own, and was so proud of her. Yet she shouldn't have had to deal with all that, he should have been there. "Why didn't you call me?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"At the very least, you could have made me pay child support, or something. Miley..." he wanted to tell her how much he cared about her, even back then. How he would have taken care of her, given her everything she needed. "I was afraid of you, Nick," she said reasonably, "I even thought I hated you," she stroked his hair in her hands. Nick felt ashamed of himself, of course she feared and hated him.

"I'm so sorry, Miley," he said, squeezing her to him. She shook her head. "It turns out, that was the best thing that ever happened to me. Now I have Luke, and you." Nick wondered at the amazing beautiful woman who loved him, who forgave him. "And I'm glad it was you who was my first, and not someone else, like Mike. And remember, that wasn't the only thing you did that night. You saved me from those other men." Miley wrapped her arms around him. True, he had forced her to have sex with him that night, and she had been angry with him, but truth be told, it hadn't felt like rape, not really. He hadn't hurt her. She had been more shocked than anything else.

"You know, I was actually pretty angry with you that night. I wanted to take you to prove how much better I was for you than that asshole boyfriend of yours was. I wanted to show you what you were missing." He chuckled derisively. "Shows you what an arrogant prick I was back then, doesn't it?" Miley grinned and nodded. "But why were you mad at me?" "I was mad that you would go out with that Mike guy, but you wouldn't go out with me."

She pulled away and stared at him in shock. "But you never asked to go out with me." Nick sighed. "Yeah I did." "When?" Miley asked incredulously. Nick looked a bit embarrassed, and she couldn't quite believe it. "Well, I guess I might as well tell you now. In ninth grade you sat next to me in study hall. I kept trying to talk to you, but you just usually blew me off. I didn't think there was anyway you didn't like me, and I assumed you were just shy. Then one day I decided just to ask you out on a date, but flat out refused. I realized that you just didn't like me, and it hurt my feelings, especially since I'd had a crush on you in junior high."

Miley was shocked at this new enlightenment. He had had a crush on her! He'd asked her out! After he reminded her, she vaguely remembered ninth grade study hall. "But I thought you were just making fun of me." "Never," Nick denied. Miley laughed, and poked him in the ribs. "You had a crush on me?" she asked, infinitely pleased. She had always thought of herself as so unattractive back at the beginning of high school and especially junior high.

"Yeah, you little minx," he smiled at her pleasure, tickling her stomach lightly. "I was so jealous when I heard the gossip around school that you were dating some older guy. When I saw you at that bar, I was pissed off. I went there to drink, but I mostly ended up just watching you. You didn't even notice me, and I was about to leave when I saw that boyfriend of yours drag you into that back room."

He had been there the whole time, watching her? "And you came and got me," she finished for him, "Did you really have a crush on me in high school?" Miley was finding it hard to believe that she had had a secret admirer and she hadn't even suspected anything. She had thought of him as such a shallow jock, but she didn't even know him, and he had liked her. "Yeah, I had a crush on you," he admitted. "I was so mad that you were dating that guy, and I thought for sure that you were sleeping with him. I remembered back in junior high when you were so innocent, and it pissed me off that you were giving your innocence to that guy."

Miley blushed. She though about her resolve to finally sleep with Mike, and was infinitely grateful that she hadn't gone through with it. Nick suddenly grew quite serious. "Then when I found out you were a virgin, I realized that I had just done what I hated that other guy for. I couldn't control how guilty I felt. I didn't know if I should stay, but you were so upset, I figured you'd want me to go."

He looked so ashamed of himself that Miley's heart wrenched. She cupped his face in her palm, and stared into his eyes. "Don't beat yourself up, we've both made mistakes. I'm just glad you love me and I love you and we both finally know it now." Nick kissed her, soft and warm on the lips. "But didn't you know I loved you? I'd told you before, remember?" he asked.

Miley blushed, "I thought you'd changed your mind, after you found out how I'd lied to you about Luke," she said demurely. "What, you think my love is so weak that I could just change my mind. I've loved you for years, Miley, and I'll never stop." Her heart fluttered in her chest. "Well, I didn't know that." "Now you do," he kissed her forehead. Miley nodded in agreement, "Now I do." "Tell me you love me," Nick demanded. "I love you," She happily obliged, kissing him softly on the lips. Nick deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms securely around her waist and lifting her up on the bed.

*** Epilogue:

Miley stood behind the counter of her recently opened antique store. It was just how she had imagined it, a quaint, charming little shop. Luke played quietly behind the counter in a little place she had set up for him so he wouldn't run around breaking things. She liked coming in herself to man the store, but knew she would soon have to hire someone because she would be too busy.

"How's it going?" Ben walked into the store. Miley smiled at him. Ben and Fran often stopped by for a chat, since they both frequented the area so much, and she was always happy to see them. "Ben!" Lukas yelled happily, running to his old buddy. Ben bent down and lifted him up in the air before setting him back to his feet. "Hey, Miley," Ben walked over to her, "Just thought I'd stop by and say hello." "Hello," She smiled cheerfully at him. "I'm glad you're here, I actually have some news."

"Oh?" Ben asked, leaning his elbows against the counter, "Well let's have it." "I'm pregnant!" Miley smiled, giving a little bounce of her knees. She had just found out two days ago. Ben froze for a second, but then grinned. "I thought you looked different," he teased her gently. Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh, like you could tell." "Congratulations," he said, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad everything worked out for you," he became suddenly serious, which was rare for him, "You seem happy."

"I am," Miley glowed, "Life has never been so perfect." He walked around the counter and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. And just when she started wondering why the hug was lasting so long he pulled away. He stared into her eyes for a long moment, making Miley uncomfortable. Was that a hint of regret she saw in his eyes? But then all of a sudden he was his normal carefree self, and Miley thought she must have imagined it.

"I'm guessing you're hoping for a girl this time?" he asked over his shoulder as he started milling around the store. "I don't really care what it is, though Nick wants a little girl." "And what about you Luke," he said, leaning over the boy, "Do you want a baby sister?" Lukas scrunched up his face, "Yuck." Ben threw back his head and laughed. "Well, I actually have to get going." He walked over to the door, looking over his shoulder, "Bye, Miley." "See you," She waved at her friend. Luke waved too, "Bye, bye."

Miley sat down on her little stool and picked up her novel. In half an hour she would go home. She smiled thinking about it. Nothing had quelled Nick's lust for her in the past months, and hopefully nothing ever would. Her pussy twitched involuntarily as she thought about going to bed with him that night. She hadn't been lying when she told Ben that life was perfect, it was.

**THE END. **

** woohoo :) Thanks to y'all for the amazing Reviews :D:D**

** Love,**

** Chantii**

** Follow me on Twitter: **/DirtyJBPics

**Or ask me something here : **.me/DirtyJbPics

**:)**


End file.
